Whiskey Lullaby
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A child born in the hills of West Virginia holds a key, but will loneliness drive her to something desperate, even deadly.  Victor Creed/Sabretooth/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yes I know, another one, but I'm really on this what made the boys split up thing and the best way to explore it is with someone new able to step in and see it from both sides. Just a note on the title. The story is not based on the song, but it will be important later, and there will be a 'Whiskey Lullaby' that will be a pivot point for the characters.

Whiskey Lullaby

Chapter 1.

Herschel looked down at the tiny clawed fingers and toes. Her jet black eyes looked up at him and she cooed softly. She already knew her Daddy, and he picked her up, holding her against his shoulder as he adjusted the blanket.

"Anelle, you remember Victor, that came to the wedding?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as he handed her the baby. She'd come through the labor like a trooper, but the milk fever had her down in bed. She cuddled the tiny face against her breast, as she was finally able to try to feed their daughter the way God intended.

"He has the same type of hands." Herschel said softly.

"Wasn't he your commander in Desert Storm, in Kuwait?" She asked.

"Yes. He saved my life."

"I thought so." She winced a little as the milk started to flow, and the baby suckled strongly.

"I've always considered him a friend, until today." Herschel said softly, trying not to show the fear that was growing inside him. It wasn't like he had the money or strength to fight Victor, if he found out about the girl.

"Why would today be different?" Anelle asked.

"I realized that someday, our baby girl is gonna be a young woman, one with a mutation very much like his, and he's not the kinda man ta take no for an answer, especially if he thinks somethin' is his."

"He wouldn't try ta take her, would he?"

"Not now, right now she ain't even a person ta him. Cubs are jes' wasted space till they prove themselves. It's when she gets older. We've got time. I jes' don't ever want her ta know about him."

"Alright. We don't have ta tell her, it ain't like she's gonna go lookin' for him."

Herschel nodded, and stroked the strawberry curls on top of the baby's head. They had years to worry about what she'd be like as an adult, what her prospects would be like, especially in the small mountain town they lived in.

XXXXXXXXX Sixteen Years Later

"Mary Catherine Moody, you're a freak, and a lyin' little bitch." Katie Simpson shouted across the lunchroom. Cat just ignored her. It wasn't like the bitch didn't have it coming to her. "I ain't never had tha clap. You take that shit back."

"I ain't tha one given it ta the football team." Cat said smoothly. She hated Katie Simpson with a purple passion. Hell she hated anyone who had a boyfriend, or even friends, which was most of her classmates. No one ever wanted Mary Catherine around. No one ever wanted her at their parties, or in their little groups of gaggling geese.

"You little bitch." Katie shouted again.

"At least I have a reason ta be one. If it wasn't for Tony, you'd be as lonely as I am, Katie. Everyone knows he just pities you, because you're too much of a bitch for anyone else ta take ya."

Katie just stood there like a fish. The bell rang and Cat picked up her books. Thank God Katie wasn't in her afternoon classes.

XXXXXXXXXXX One Year Later

"Cat, I'm sorry for bein such a bitch last year." Katie said, holding out her hand. Cat glared at her suspiciously, but shook it. It would be better this year if people would at least tolerate her.

"Me too."

"I don't know why, but I think we're gonna be good friends." Katie said, as she linked arms with Cat.

It took three months for Cat to realize Katie was right, and that the other girls liked her too. She had friends for the first time since grade school, hell mostly the same friends from grade school, and it felt good to not be as lonely.

School was boring, and her Momma managed to get her enrolled in some college classes at UNWV online, when the computer was working. She had a laptop her Daddy picked up in a pawn shop in Summersville a few years back and she used it at school three hours a day to work on her college work. The teachers encouraged her and she felt like maybe she could get something real going in her life.

She was leaning on Tony's car, waiting on them to stop playing kissy face so she could get her ride home. Sometimes that burning lance of hate and anger and jealousy would catch her and she'd have to fight it down. Tony was a nice guy and really cared about Katie, so it wasn't just some teenage crush, they'd been together since grade school and everyone knew they were getting married as soon as they graduated.

"Guys, I'm gonna be late for supper if ya don't quit." She grumbled.

They laughed and climbed in the car.

"Sorry Cat, someday you'll have a boyfriend and you'll do the same thing." Katie said with a smile. It was at moments like this she remembered why Katie was her friend. It wasn't malicious, it wasn't condescending, she really believed it, and encouraged Cat to believe it too.

She climbed out of the car and watched them drive off. She shook her head. Katie tried, but Cat already knew she'd end up alone. She felt the hitch in her throat, everything she knew, everything she loved would leave her. She understood more than her parents realized, she'd even found out information about other mutants like her, nothing specific, yet but she was looking.

Her mother was working on the sewing machine when she walked in the door. Daddy must be out at the still or in the shed. The whole town knew Daddy made shine, but never enough to get the revenue men down on him, and always safe stuff, nothing that would blind you. Momma only worked on the sewing machine when Daddy was doing something she didn't like.

"I'm making you some new shirts." Momma said as Cat dropped her books and gently set her laptop case down on the table.

"Thank you, Momma." She said. Her mother turned to look at her. Cat knew she couldn't hide much.

"Have you been cryin'?"

"A little...jes' tha usual. I don't want ta be alone." She whispered.

"You're not alone. You've got friends, and your Daddy and me, how are you alone?"

"I ain't now, but someday...you and Daddy are gonna die, my friends will either get married and get busy raisin' kids, or leave this place for some kinda life away from here, and no one is gonna want ta marry the freak." She said it softly, but she sniffled halfway through, and the tears dropped from her eyes.

"Mary Catherine, you are not a freak, and no one in this town sees you that way. Your Daddy and I love you and you have years til you have ta worry about us leavin' ya."

"It ain't the same, Momma." She sobbed, collapsing on the floor. It had been pushing on her all day, the overwhelming loneliness her mutation made her feel sometimes.

Her mother rocked her gently. She heard her Daddy's footsteps as he came in the kitchen, but even that comforting sound didn't make the tears stop.

"MaryKat...what's wrong?" He knelt beside her.

"She's lonely." Momma said. "Herschel, I don't think..."

She felt something, maybe scented it, but her parents had a secret, and it had to do with her.

"What is it?"

"We didn't want ta tell ya..." Daddy started.

"It's not like we actually kept anythin' from ya, just didn't tell ya all we knew." Momma said over him.

"What is it?"

"You're not alone." Daddy said.

"Not alone?"

"There's someone who has a mutation just like yours, the fangs the claws, the senses, the strength, the agility, even the healing." He said.

"Who? Do you know them?"

She sat up and her mother stood and pulled an old picture from the wall. It was a picture from her parents wedding.

"We've had a picture of him for years, guess the best hidin' place really is in plain sight." Momma said. She pointed to where her parents were standing in the picture, actually two people to the right of her Daddy in the picture. "That's Victor."

"Victor?" She looked at both of them.

"You have heard stories about him, I jes' never told ya about his mutation. My Cap, back in Desert Storm, the one that saved my life," Daddy was sitting next to her on the floor. "he's a lot like you, or you're a lot like him. We didn't want him comin' in here and takin ya away from us."

"What?"

"Victor ain't a man that takes No lyin down...he's tough as nails, old as the hills, and frankly, ain't exactly the kinda lady killer I'd want anywhere around my girl." Daddy said, solemnly.

"Daddy, you ain't scarin' me." She said. "Sides, he's old, you served with him in Desert Storm and you're ancient, over fifty."

"I should." He was looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "He's older'n me by over one hundred years, and I'm afraid he might not kill your body, but he could easily kill your soul."

"Momma?" She felt a surge of fear. Her father admired the Cap, idolized him almost, every year they'd get together in Summersville for drinks, and Daddy would come home drunk and happy.

"It ain't like we'd tell ya no, jes' we want ya ta know everythin'." Daddy said.

"I ain't scared." She started.

"You should be." Daddy said, again with a sadness in his eyes.

"Why?"

"He's a killer, it don't matter, man, woman or child, he'll kill 'em dead as soon as look at 'em. He's calculating, does the most damage with the least amount of effort, unless he wants to spend the effort, then he's really dangerous." Daddy was holding her chin, making her look him in the face. He wanted her to see, and smell, the pain he was in, telling her this. "He's a rapist, and don't care nothin about what he leaves behind, hell usually they're dead."

"He's also my friend, the man that saved my life, and the man I wanted standin' at my side when I married your momma. I care about the Cap like a brother, but I ain't gonna let him hurt my girl."

"Daddy, you have Momma, all my friends are findin' someone ta love, there's no one for me." She said.

"He's not the lovin' kind. He might be able ta give you a child of your own, but he ain't the stickin around type." Momma said. "I like Victor, hell I respect him, and he's done good by us, but we've never told him about you, he thinks you're normal. He won't even come ta dinner because he thinks he'd put you in danger."

"Then he cain't be all that bad." She said.

"No, he's worse." Daddy said. "I ain't tellin' ya not ta seek him out, when you're older, but right now, stay the hell away from him."

"Yes Daddy." She said, but she had a name, a full name, of someone who was like her. Someone who would understand what it felt like to be so alone. Captain Victor Creed, US Army.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr. Creed?" He could smell the fear on the little IT geek, but he wasn't in the mood to kill anyone. Since his "retirement," with one notable exception, he'd kept himself clean. No blood, no tossing a frail to get his kicks, just work. After the Statue mess, he'd told Magneto to go to hell. He knew working with a group was the fastest way to get caught, and after being reminded every day for two years after the incident, he valued his clean record.

"What?" He snapped, just because he wasn't going to gut the sniveling geek didn't mean he couldn't still intimidate the hell out of people. Although he should go easy on this one, it took a small fortune to recruit him.

"We've had a breach sir!" The poor kid was about to fall over in fright. "The firewall was breached. No client data or financial information has been accessed. The only files touched." He gulped, and Victor wondered, idly if they'd drawn straws down in IT and this poor guy lost. "were your personal files sir."

"What!" This time it was a growl, and he had to give the geek credit, he wasn't pissing his pants yet. Probably someone reminded him to piss before telling him.

"Sir, your personal files, public information, and your military record were accessed." Victor almost wanted to make the kid relax, the stench of fear in the air was making his claw-beds itch.

"Sir, they used your passwords." This time the growl was louder, and Victor thought the kid would pass right out. He needed to carry a bottle of smelling salts around with him, like the old days.

"That's impossible."

"Sir, the network access shows your password accessed those files. And the special file, it was also breached. We don't know if anything was decrypted from it or not, but it was accessed as well."

Victor could feel his control on the beast slipping. His personal files, that wasn't a big deal, the military files, that could cause him some trouble, but the encrypted file, that could land him back in that thing they called a prison that Tony Stark built for him. He didn't want to go back there. Emma Frost digging around in his head wasn't his idea of a good time.

"Do you know where the breach came from." It was a long low growl, and he had to give the kid credit, he didn't flinch.

"Yes sir, or at least the general vicinity, they're using an IP snatcher, it randomly generates an IP address when they log in, but it's limited to a two hundred mile radius because of where they are."

"And where would that be?"

"Summerville, West Virginia, or within two hundred miles. "

"I see." He was already planning. That was a large search grid, but most of it was sparsely populated mountain area. He had people in that area, Sgt Moody should be able to put him up for a few weeks. He hadn't seen the frail since the wedding, she must be in her forties now, she'd been a looker, too.  
>He vaguely remembered Herschel mentioning a cub a time or two. He'd probably have to bring gifts or something.<p>

"Mr. Creed." The geek was still there.

"What?"

"The breaches started about four months ago, we didn't find the actual files accessed until today."

He just glared at the kid. "I assume you're tracing it?"

"Yes sir, if they get access again we can shut them down."

"No, just call my sat phone, I'll try to triangulate on the ground."

"Sir?"

"I'm goin' after this son of a bitch personally." This time the kid just turned and ran for the elevators. Victor waited until he was out of earshot before he burst out laughing. The poor kid handled himself well, he needed to remember to give him a raise.

He looked around his office, the years it took him to have all of this was being threatened, and not by SHIELD or Hydra or the X-Men but by some little back woods hacker living in his mother's basement with the deadly unfiltered moonshine.

He was going to track the son of a bitch down and rip him to shreds, right after he came up with new passwords.

He didn't know how they'd gotten them. He stormed down the corridor to the small suite he used when he was working. The large penthouse was for when Jimmy was home or for entertaining, this small suite of two rooms was where he lived. He's been very careful selecting passwords only he'd know or remember. He grabbed his hunting and camping gear, Moody might not have room for him, so he was planning ahead, camping in the wilderness was never a hardship for him, it was actually peaceful.

He glanced across the room. The old beat-up sewing machine cabinet silently accused him as he packed his tools of his trade. The toy truck in the basket beside the cabinet seemed to reach for him, begging him not to go. He shook his head. He'd started trying to think of what they'd want, that was how he'd kept clean this long, damned Emma and her damned telepathy, bringing them back to life in his head.

He walked over and picked up the half finished christening gown in the basket, the needle still piercing the thread. The bloodstains on the delicate fabric were almost black with age, as were the ones on the truck. They weren't alive, never would be again, and it was all Jimmy's fault. The only other time in his life his hands had been clean, and his own kin screwed it all up.

They'd accessed his public records file, they knew about Esther and Thomas, at least the basics, date of marriage, date of birth, date of deaths. He held the fabric to his face, and took a deep breath. He could still smell them, or at least he thought he could. He looked around the lonely suite. He was getting tired of being alone again. He dropped the fabric back into the basket, partially covering the toy truck. He felt the animal's sneer on his lips, maybe he'd find a frail or two to toss, those deep woods and mountains would hide more than one body.

He waited until he was out of the underground garage in his beat-up truck to dial Moody's number.

"Herschel, it's Victor, I'm gonna be down that way for a few weeks, I don't suppose you've got a bunk for an old buddy?"

"Victor...sure, I mean I'll have to move MaryCat out of her room but she can sleep on the hide-a-bed." Victor thought he sounded strange.

"Is everything okay? If it's an imposition I can always camp nearby." Herschel Moody was one of the few men he considered a real friend, someone who would have his back. Hell, he'd pulled Moody out of the fire in Kuwait, but Herschel had still been firing back over Victor's shoulder.

"Yeah, MaryCat's at that age, you know, teenagers." Herschel said. Victor could hear something else, something to do with him.

"I'm not gonna toss your cub." He said, half joking.

"I hope not." What caught Victor's full attention was the seriousness in his reply.

"Why would I?"

"I...we'll see you when you get here. I'll tell Anelle you're comin'. She hasn't seen ya since the weddin'." Herschel said and hung up the phone. What the hell was going on in West Virginia?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N enjoy – with hugs and kisses.. LD

"Katie, I cain't go right now. Daddy said his friend will be here for dinner and I'd better be there. I'll see if I can go after." She glared at the clock, why the hell did Katie want to go to Summerville this late when they were going tomorrow with Tony for the tryouts? She heard a truck slow down on the highway, and the crunch of gravel as it turned onto the drive.

"He's here, I gotta go, be here by eight, Momma should let me stay out til midnight."

"Okay, see ya then." Katie sounded desperate. It was either more rumors that Tony was fooling around, or she'd gone and done something stupid...and MaryCat was betting on the latter. She'd swear on her grave Katie was pregnant. She'd smelled it for two weeks now and she just hoped Katie wasn't trying to get her to help end it.

"MaryCat, come on down here and meet the Cap." Daddy yelled up the stairs. She winced; she'd been trying to tell them for years they didn't have to yell. She rubbed her palms on her jeans. She was as nervous a hell about this, after everything her parents told her, and she'd found out on her own.

She walked slowly down the stairs. He was standing with his back to her, and she quickly shoved her hands into her pockets. His back was straight, not bowed like Daddy's could get after a bad day of working.

"Victor, this is our Mary Catherine." Momma said. He turned around and she could see suspicion in his eyes. He sniffed the air twice, and then turned and growled at Daddy.

"And when were you planning on telling me she was a feral?" He said.

"Sometime after high school and before college." Daddy said, half grinning, like he wasn't sure how his friend would react. His pictures didn't do him justice. The sandy blonde hair was cut short, almost in a military cut, his dark eyes looked straight at her and she felt like a bug pinned to a board. He was clean shaven, and his square jaw was set in anger.

"Moony, I should..." He started

"I asked them not ta tell ya." She said. He glared at her, standing on the second to the last step.

"You get points for trying to protect your father, but don't ever lie to me again cub, it's dangerous." He snarled.

"Then get the hell out." She snapped back. "This ain't your house and you don't make the rules. Don't like it there's tha door."

He actually backed up a step. She picked up a strange scent building in the room.

"MaryCat you don't talk to our guest like that." Momma said.

"Well I ain't gonna let him come in here and hurt someone, or take over. I don't care if he is some war hero."

He suddenly laughed, and that strange scent got stronger, it was slightly sweet, with a tinge of old leather and evergreen. She glared at him, and walked down the last two steps. At least on the stairs she could look him in the eye, she had to look up at him standing on the floor.

"Dinner's ready." Momma said. She led them into the rarely used formal dining room. MaryCat cringed. She hated this room, it always smelled musty from lack of used, and tonight it smelled strongly of Pine-Sol and Liquid Gold. She couldn't really smell her dinner; the cleaning products were so strong. She glanced at him, and noticed he was having problems too.

"Momma can we eat in the kitchen, I cain't take the smell in here."

"Sit down." Momma snapped. MaryCat let out a big sigh, and shrugged at the Cap, as if to say 'I tried.' He grinned and winked at her. She felt something strange, a connection, but not like with her friends. The strange scent kept getting stronger, and she noticed another one, this time, sweet but citrusy and earthy. She noticed when he caught the new scent, and he grinned at her. For some reason she blushed.

The rest of dinner was quiet, mostly Daddy and the Cap talking about the war, while she sat quietly and picked at the food on her plate. Momma spent most of it running back and forth to refill glasses and plates.

"Anelle sit down before you fall down, I'm sure Victor is fine." Daddy said. Momma sat down in her chair with a loud exhale of breath and started to eat her barely warm dinner.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Daddy asked.

"Huntin.'" Victor replied. "Someone breached my corporate computers, and the IT geeks traced it to this area." She didn't even pause in her chewing, and couldn't detect the slightest hint of fear in the air, even her heartbeat was normal. He still shot her a look, as if he knew exactly who'd broken in and stolen those files.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know yet, it depends on what they are plannin' ta do with the files." He was still looking right at her. It was his own damned fault, she'd found the web-portal by accident, and just guessed the user name. The password had been easier, the name of the village where he saved her Daddy and earned the Congressional Medal of Honor. She'd thought that might be important to him.

When that worked she got access to some of his personal files, like the information about his wife and son. That gave her the passwords for the military records, educational records and the encrypted file. Gile, the local programming geek was building her a program to decrypt the file, and should have it ready by tomorrow.

She was saved by the sound of tires on gravel.

"Momma, Katie needs me ta run inta Summerville with her tonight, said it was an emergency."

"Be back by midnight."

"I will." She jumped up from the table and waved at Victor. "Nice ta meet ya Cap."

She grabbed her computer bag from the table by the door. She wasn't about to leave it lying around.

XXXXXX

"She's a little high strung." Anelle started.

"Victor, she didn't mean any harm." Herschel said.

"What the hell do you take me for, shit; you of all people should know how hard I'm workin ta stay clean and straight right now. I wouldn't toss your cub." He was pissed at both of them; they'd been scared to death since he walked in the door.

The cub, on the other hand, was an interesting development, especially when she started responding to his arousal. Her strawberry blonde hair wasn't to his usual taste, but the big dark eyes that faded so quickly to feral black caught him quick.

Toss her, no, but with that mutation of hers, he was entertaining very long term plans. What had surprised him was her reaction when he talked about the break-in. She was calm, eating her dinner, not a hair out of place, but her eyes were pitch black, and he was sure she hadn't noticed her claws lengthening.

"When did you tell her about me?"

"About six months ago." Herschel said.

He nodded; it looked like he wasn't going to have to hunt very long. She had no idea that she'd given herself away, and he was going to enjoy making her squirm. Maybe even see exactly what she'd offer to keep him from killing her parents. Not that he would, Herschel was too valuable to him to kill over something this simple. He wouldn't give up someone he could reminisce with, not without a better reason.

"We wanted to wait til school was over, but she had a horrible episode, and it was the only way to pull her out of it." Anelle said.

"What kind of episode?" He hoped it didn't have anything to do with her mutation, female ferals could be delicate, and if she was one of those, that might blow his plans right out of the water. He needed a mate that could handle him, not one he was going to have to be careful of the rest of his life.

"She came home cryin' and collapsed in the floor, afraid of bein alone the rest of her life." If that was it, he could fix that. Hell, that was the exact reason he counted on Herschel, someone to talk to, so he didn't feel so damned alone, especially without Jimmy.

"What, exactly, did you tell her about me?" Maybe he could figure out why she'd broken into his files, he was beginning to think he wasn't in any danger from this curious kitten.

"The truth." Herschel said. "We told her about everything, the killings, the rapes, the berserk rages on the battlefield." Crap, he was going to have to work twice as hard to combat the 'truth' her parents told her. Sure he was an asshole, but he was loyal, and generous, and didn't do too bad a job raising that whelp he called a brother.

"Well shit, no wonder the cub don't like me." He scraped the last of the pot roast from the plate. He hoped they'd open the windows and let the cleaning smells out, right now his sinuses were burning.

"We didn't want her seeking you out too soon, and she needed to know." Herschel said.

"Shit." Ha stood up and walked to the entry where he'd left his bag. "I assume I'm sleeping in the room that smells like her?"

"Yes, the bed has fresh sheets." Anelle said, as if he gave a shit, fresh sheets didn't mean anything when her scent would surround him. That she smelled fresh and young and damned sexy didn't help, nor did the fact that her arousal, faint though it was, clung to the back of his sinuses like a ghost.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." He said as he picked up his bag.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I haven't got a damned clue."


	4. Chapter 4

Whiskey Lullaby 4

Katie drove like a maniac. MaryCat hung on to the Oh Shit grip for dear life.

"Fuck, Katie slow the fuck down. SHIT you're gonna kill us both." She finally shouted.

"I gotta know." Katie said, slowing down to just ten miles over the speed limit.

"Know what? Is this more rumor shit?" MaryCat asked.

"No…I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" MaryCat was stunned. Hell she'd known for two weeks, and Katie was just now suspecting.

"I need you to go into tha Wal-Mart and get me a pregnancy test."

"Shit, why didn't ya jest go ta Whitman's in town?"

"Cuz I don't want anyone else ta know till I find out. I wanna be the first to tell Tony, not someone from school that heard it from old man Whitman."

"Fine, although you don't need it." MaryCat said.

"What?"

"I knew two weeks ago."

"MARY CATHERINE, why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you got around to it, I don't like to pry, although now that it's in the open, I thought you and Tony swore a pledge to wait till after graduation?"

"We did, but after that recruiter, and all the rumors, I just wanted him ta know I trust him."

"So you had sex?"

"Yes, okay maybe it wasn't smart, but its only three weeks til graduation, and it won't change our plans that much, I mean if he gets this scholarship, we're goin together to college, I'll just have a baby too."

"Thank God…I was afraid you were gonna try ta end it."

"NO, hell no. Tony and I want kids; we just were not expectin' one this soon is all."

"You're seventeen years old Katie."

"I know how old I am, just six months younger'n you."

"What about wantin' ta teach, that takes five years, are you gonna drag a baby ta class?"

"No, we'll find babysitters and stuff…"

"What about games, if he gets the scholarship, he's gonna be playin football."

"I know that…and I want him to. He's good at it, but he's also gonna go for a chemical engineering degree, that way if he don't go pro, he can get a job at one of the minin' companies and stay here."

"Damn you two have it figured out, don't ya?"

"Yes, we do. We may not be as smart as you, I mean you've already almost knocked out one bachelor's degree and ain't even finished High School yet. Speakin' of, how'd things go tonight?" She slowed down and made the turn into Wal-Mart's parking lot.

"OH GOD!...he knows, I swear he knows. He's down here to find out who hacked into his corporate computers." MaryCat was close to panicking now that it was just her and Katie.

"How the hell…you think he knows it was you?"

"The way he looked at me at dinner while tellin Daddy about it, yeah I do." She wanted to scream. "He plans on killin whoever did it, I could tell. Momma and Daddy were scared tonight, too. He scares them."

"Did ya ever think that maybe they're scared you'll run off with him?"

"Are YOU KIDDING! You read that file, his age, the stuff he's done, the military stuff. I'm half scared ta decode the last file, but if I don't I won't have any real leverage against him."

"Leverage…the man is 200 years old, almost, he's tougher than nails, he's not scared of nothin', what the hell could you use as leverage. He spent two years in hell after the Statue of Liberty, you think a teenager from the hills is gonna intimidate someone like that. Just give him his file back, don't decode it, just give it the fuck back so he'll go away. MaryCat, I can't do this without you, you're my best friend. Don't let this creep screw things up. Was he hot?"

"WHAT! After all that you ask me if he was HOT!" MaryCat just stared at her across the car.

"What I'm committed, not dead. Was he hot?" Katie said.

"Damn it…yes he's hot, okay in a older guy with muscles from hell, too damned tall for his own good, and eyes that can pin ya to a wall and make ya stay there while he takes his time, yeah he's HOT!"

"Then offer him a blowjob or somethin' and give him his file back."

"Why is sex always the answer with you, especially since you didn't loose your virginity until about five weeks ago?"

"Don't you dare spread that around, everyone thinks Tony and I've been doin it for years."

"Katie, you're an idiot, can we get this over with?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sitting in the chair in the living room, smoking a cigar when he heard the car turn onto the gravel road. The early warning system in this place, at least for him, and probably her, was fantastic.

He hadn't been able to sleep, not with her scent around him, and even listening to her parents settle in and start to snore hadn't helped. He was hard and throbbing, and even his own hand hadn't helped the situation. He wanted a hell of a lot more than a hand job.

He lay there on her bed thinking. She knew the ugly stuff, and had been curious enough to go looking for more, that couldn't be all bad. He had to take things slow. He was still trying to decide if he was going to confront her when he heard the car door close quietly outside. He looked at the clock. She liked to push windows, it was 11:59, and her key hit the lock right at midnight.

She slipped in the door and put her shoulder bag down with a gentleness that told him exactly what was in it.

"Is that the computer you used?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized he was going to say them.

"Yes." The admission startled him. She was fessing up, shit this was no fun.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was curious. Momma and Daddy told me all kinds of stuff, and I needed ta know more."

"Why?"

"Because, if there's only a few of us, who can live like that, then I want ta know everything about every one of them; the more I know, the more I'll be able ta talk to them."

"How many others did you find?"

"Right now jest you and yer brother, James." She said. He chuckled, she was good, he'd give her that.

"There's eight, at last count, ferals with similar abilities, and about ten lesser ones around the world, you're not alone." He took a drag on the cigar, the cherry lighting the room, and her pale face. She didn't smell scared, either she was good at hiding it, or she just was that pale, with the hair it was possible. He hadn't noticed at dinner.

"What're ya gonna do?" She asked.

"I considered killing your parents…but like you, I don't like being alone, and your Daddy's a good friend, not worth killin him over somethin' stupid." He could tell his honesty surprised her. "Give me my file, and we'll call it quits."

"I've got several files, which one do you want?"

"All of them, kitten, all of them."

"I ain't decoded the last one."

"Good, the less you know about that one the better."

"I'll have the program to break the cipher on it tomorrow, well today."

"You're playing a dangerous game, kitten. Just give me the file, I'll take your Daddy huntin' in the woods for fun, and I'll go home, and forget any of this happened. Daddy will come home safe, you have my word." He took another drag on his cigar.

"I'll give you the stick with the files on it, my only copy, if you tell me what's in the last file." She said. Surprised again, he took a deeper drag, and considered her counter offer. Either she was really that curious, or something made her really bold.

"You realize, if I tell you what's in that file, I'll have to keep a close eye on you, you'd be able to do a world of damage to me and my life."

"Okay." That was it, just okay. He was telling her he was going to take over her life, and all she said was okay? Maybe she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Kitten, that means when I leave here, you'd go with me, you'd do what I said when I said it, and, bluntly you wouldn't have to worry about being alone again, you wouldn't be allowed to piss without me watching you."

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"Are you insane?"

"No, but havin someone constant in my life that I wouldn't lose, wouldn't die on me, and wouldn't walk out because I was some kinda freak…that doesn't sound half bad ta me."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She jumped at the change of subject.

"No."

"Have you ever?"

"No."

"Damn it, cub." He stood up and stalked across the room to where she was standing. He pinned her against the wall with his hands. "What you need is a good spanking, followed by a completely educational fuck, but for now…" He leaned down and tasted her mouth. She moaned against his lips, her hands slipping across his bare chest. Hell, he'd forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly grabbed both of her hands and gripped them in one, against her waist…which didn't help the situation, because as his tongue invaded her lips, forcing her to part them so he could take a deep taste of her mouth, her fingers stroked his raging erection, just those tiny movements, confined like she was, set him on fire.

His free hand stroked under the hem of her T-shirt, up over the waistband of her jeans until he felt hot flesh under his fingers. He groaned against her lips, he hadn't touched a woman's skin in years, and hers was like hot velvet, he felt like his fingers would burn from the touch. Her tongue waged war with his, but gave no quarter. He didn't realize he'd relaxed his grip on her hands, until he felt them stroking his skin again, resting on his shoulders, before stroking down his chest to the waistband of his jeans.

He moaned as her fingers stroked him through his jeans, and he pushed himself between her thighs, letting his hard ridge stroke the heavenly scented confines of her jeans. The sweet citrusy smell from earlier was much stronger, and irresistible. His hand was on the button of her jeans when the light came on behind them.

"CAP!" He heard Herschel roar. "Get your fucking hands off my daughter."

"MARY CATHERINE MOONY, You unwrap yourself from Victor at once. I know I raised you better than this." Anelle yelled sharply behind him. The only reason he stopped was the soft moan of regret that passed her lips before she dropped the leg that had wrapped around his thigh and tried to push him away. He let her, for a few inches, and then stopped.

"I've decided." He said, calmly, he actually was surprised his voice was that even, considering how ragged his breathing was at the moment. "Graduation is when?"

"In three weeks." She sounded as breathless as she looked, and he couldn't help but lean in for another quick taste.

"Good, in a month, we're getting married." He growled.

"WHAT!" That was a triple echo.

"I figure that will solve all the problems at once. I get my hacker, you get your file, and you two don't have to worry about her being alone. Did I miss one?"

"MARY CATHERINE, you hacked into Victor's computers?" Herschel shouted as she slipped past him and away from the wall.

"On accident." She said.

"You don't accidentally hack a computer." Herschel said.

"The first time." She said.

"Leave it, Herschel. I told you what I decided. You can either give your blessing, or I'll do it over your dead body, she's too dangerous to me, not to keep a very close eye on her." He heard the intake of breath and realized he might have gone too far. "Figure of speech, I wouldn't actually kill ya."

"NO more of this until after the wedding." Anelle said firmly. Victor just grinned at her and nodded. What she didn't find out about wouldn't hurt anyone. He had every intention of continuing his assault on Mary Catherine's curvy little body, just not where her parents could catch them.


	5. Chapter 5

Whiskey Lullaby 5

A/N Now to the meat of the story...so to speak, and sorry no real lemons yet.

The next morning she woke with a groan. She hated the damned hide-a-bed, the bar cut across her back through the thin mattress and she was sore for hours after she woke. She glared at the clock buzzing on the end table. Why the hell was she up this early...oh yeah, tryouts.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"GET UP! We're gonna be late." Katie said.

"Have you lost your mind." MaryCat growled. After Victor's little announcement last night they'd sat up until almost 3 am, her parents lecturing her, Victor laying down his laws and frankly making her life miserable. To hell with all of them. She glared at the clock. Even with her healing, two hours of sleep just wasn't enough.

"If we don't get moving, we'll miss Tony's tryout." Katie said.

"Alright...shit, at least you told him." She groaned as she rolled off the mattress.

"I cain't believe he proposed last night." MaryCat glared at the phone. Sometimes Katie could be a complete air head.

"You're pregnant, of course he proposed." MaryCat said as she pulled her sleep shirt off and rummaged in the bag of clothes she'd packed for the living room for her bra.

"Where the hell?" She growled. An answering growl behind her made her turn. Damn him, he was standing on the stairs, her damned bra dangling by a strap from one clawed finger.

"Lookin' for this?" He said with a purr as his eyes scanned down her bare chest. She growled again, and he tossed the bra across the room.

"You get out." She snapped.

"What the hell is goin on, MaryCat..." Katie was saying behind her.

"Fuck you, Victor Creed, I don't need this, this mornin...I gotta get ta Summerville for the tryouts."

"You're not going anywhere." He growled.

"I'm goin, you heard me as Momma last night, Katie needs me today."

"Not like I do." She blushed, remembering the feel of him grinding between her legs last night. He chuckled. "Besides, I told your Momma I'd drive you."

"Oh like that ain't puttin tha mouse in the cat box." She grumbled.

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" Katie screamed into the phone.

"Shit, how many times have I told ya not ta yell." MaryCat said into the phone. "It looks like Victor's drivin us to Summerville." She said. She heard him cough behind her. If he was going, he could drive both of them.

"Get dressed, and get over here then." Katie said.

"Alright, get off the damned phone so I can." MaryCat growled as she tried to put her bra on and talk on the phone at the same time. She grabbed her T-shirt, and as soon as Katie was off the phone, she dropped it, and pulled the shirt on over her head. She grabbed a pair of jeans, but his hand stopped her.

"Skirt." He growled.

"Like hell." She replied.

"You have two choices, wear a skirt, or I shred all your jeans." He growled back.

"Today, not only no, but hell no. I ain't sittin on cold bleacher seats in a damned skirt." He growled, but she stood her ground. She was going to fight every step of the way. Just because her parents approved, and he basically had her over a barrel with the file, she still wasn't going to play meek house cat for him.

"Fine...tomorrow." He growled as she pulled her jeans on and fastened them. She put her cell phone in one pocket, her school id, driver's license and some cash in the other pocket and pulled on her boots.

She was tying off the hiking boots when she was rushed by his body. He had her pinned under him, across the hide-a-bed, his mouth on hers. She moaned, she did not want a repeat of last night, did she. She'd never been so humiliated in her life, and the look on her Daddy's face was enough to make her want to crawl down a well and hide.

"Stop it." She whispered, when she could.

"No." He grinned down at her.

"Please, I don't want Momma and Daddy ta walk in." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. He just glared at her, then growled and pulled away.

"For now, little kitten, for now...but don't think for a minute you'll stop me again." He snarled. Somehow she knew he was all bluff, at least with that.

His truck was beat to hell but it ran, and he followed her directions to Katie's house without any other comments. Katie came bouncing out of the house, and MaryCat let out a low growl. She was in one of those perky moods MaryCat hated.

"Good morning, grouchy." Katie said as she squeezed into the cab of the truck. She looked at Victor, and smiled.

"You must be Victor, I'm Katie." She stretched her hand and arm across MaryCat, who was already way too close to Victor as it was. He grinned at MaryCat and shook Katie's hand, the back of his hand brushing her already sensitive nipple.

She didn't say another word all the way into Summerville, and Katie gave him directions to the stadium. They climbed out of the truck, and she put as much distance between her and Victor as he would allow. The made it through security and into the bleachers.

"Do you see Tony?" Katie asked as they took seats near the fifty-yard line.

"No, but you know, in pads I can't tell who's who, not the way those things stink." She said, breaking her silence. Victor took a seat on the row behind them and she let out a little sigh of relief. There weren't that many in the stands. Katie kept scanning around for Tony.

She felt breath on the back of her neck, and tried not to respond when he whispered "nice view from here." He was a pig, and she wasn't going to let him know he was getting to her, even with the scent of citrus in the air.

He just chuckled. She caught another scent, and quickly scanned the players for Tony. She still didn't see him on the field.

"I'm gonna get somethin ta drink, anyone want anythin?" She said as she stood up, Victor put a restraining hand on her arm. She just glared until he removed it. Just because he and her parents had her future planned, didn't mean she was going along with it.

"Get me a coke." Katie said, still straining to find Tony.

She started toward the concession stands, but a scent caught her attention, and she followed it.

"Oh yea, just like that." She heard Tony moaning. She didn't care who the blonde on her knees was, but Tony knew the warning growl.

"Oh, shit!" He grabbed the front of his pants and tried to fasten them. "I didn't know you guys were here yet."

MaryCat just glared at him, and then cringed as Katie came up behind her.

"You son of a bitch." Katie screamed. "All this time, all the rumors you told me weren't true, and NOW!" She slapped the cheating bastard across the face.

"You better hope you get this scholarship, 'cuz you got eighteen years of child support ta worry about now, bastard." Katie stormed off, and MaryCat followed her, with only a warning growl at Tony before she left.

Katie stopped running halfway to the truck, and sat down on a grass median between groups of parking spaces.

"Damn it!" She leaned her head on her knees and started to cry.

"What?" MaryCat sat down next to her.

"I forgot ta give him his ring. I don't want ta see him again." MaryCat put an arm around Katie and hugged her. She heard footsteps behind them, and the scent of evergreen and leather.

"Can ya jest take us home." She said softly.

"Sure." It was all he said. They all looked up at the sound of squealing tires and saw Tony's car take off out of the parking lot. Katie's shoulders shook, and it took both of them to get her to the truck.

Katie was put in the middle, so MaryCat could help support her.

"You're lucky, Mary Catherine, bein in love sucks." She said through the sobs. MaryCat tried to hide the stab of pain she felt at the words, and just continued to comfort her friend. Victor gave her a strange look over Katie's head, then shrugged, and started the truck.

They stopped and grabbed some drinks at a fast food drive in, and watched as police, fire and an ambulance rushed by with lights and sirens blazing. They waited for them to pass, and then Victor pulled into traffic.

"Tony'll be home soon, I'll call him, give him a chance ta explain.". Katie finally said. MaryCat just shrugged.

"That's up ta you, I ain't in your shoes, and probl'y won't ever be."

"Oh, MaryCat, I didn't mean it."

"I know, but truth hurts sometimes, and it was true, even if ya didn't mean it. Now, are ya just gonna forgive him or make him suffer a..." They could see the flashing lights, and both MaryCat and Katie gasped at the same moment, it was Tony's car, wrapped around a tree.

"No, no...oh God No!". Katie started to moan over and over, without asking, Victor pulled over.

"Katie, stay here." She said as she jumped from the cab of the truck.

One of the officers stopped her as she walked toward the familiar car.

"I'm sorry, you can't..."

"It's my friend's car, is he..." She stopped as the officer looked toward the stationary ambulance with a sheet covered form on the gurney. She could smell death in the air. She just nodded and watched the ambulance drivers as they stood around filling out paperwork. No one got in a hurry for the dead.

She climbed back into the cab of the truck, Victor was trying to comfort Katie who just sat there rocking back and forth.

"Take her home." MaryCat said. "She needs her Momma." He didn't say anything, just nodded and moved around the wreck and emergency vehicles.

They went to Katie's house first, and Katie wouldn't let go of MaryCat's hand. She stayed, not even noticing the shadow in the corner, silently watching.

Soon the officers came and they all gave their statements. Tony's parents called, and MaryCat took the call.

"That girl killed our boy, if she hadn't..."

"Hadn't what, caught him with his pants down and his dick down some cheerleader's throat.". She snapped back. She wasn't in the mood to be nice. "Tony was my friend too, but I was standin right there."

His mother just screamed at her, calling her a freak, an abomination, not fit to walk the world with decent human beings. MaryCat hung up the phone, her face burning.

"It's not true, you know. It's just her grief talking, looking for anyone to blame but her son." Victor's voice was soft, and she didn't fight as he pulled her against his chest. Her tears started to fall, and she didn't know if they would ever stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Whiskey Lullaby 6

A/N You all had warning in the title; this isn't going to be a fluff piece. That said…lemons will abound. Enjoy a little hiatus, I know they will.

He held her. He was damned proud of the way she'd handled herself all day. He'd have ripped the little prick a new asshole when he found him, but she'd stayed back, let Katie handle her own business, and then been there, for support and no judgment, when her friend needed her.

The accident, and the aftermath, she'd been calm, collected, even when dealing with the harsh judgments of a grief-stricken mother; she'd simply stated the truth. Now, her tears soaked his shirt, and all he could do was hold her. He barely remembered the last time he'd held a woman like this.

It had been in the small Kuwaiti village; she'd been seven months pregnant and was trying to clean her husband and son's bodies for burial, while the town was still being ravaged by Iraqi troops. He and his men had been ordered to clear the Iraqis from the village and ensure the safety of the civilians. They'd come in quiet, and she'd been the first person they'd found. He'd held her while Moody and the others finished washing the bodies, and then moved them out of the line of fire. He'd sent her and a few others that the scouts found to safety. They moved through the village like ghosts, moving civilians to safety, while Victor, Moody, and three others scouted the Iraqi position.

They were building an ammo and munitions stockpile in the village square, and were holding about twenty of the village's men, evidently those that weren't killed defending the town. Victor and Moody managed to get all but the last three out of there without the Iraqi's noticing, but it was too good to last. Under heavy fire, he and Moody managed to get the last three out, but Moody was shot. Victor carried him out, under the cover fire of the other three. Moody, never one to take anything lying down, or carried…returned fire as long as there was anything in range.

Victor had dumped Moody with the refugees and their medic and went back to get the other three. Someone in the Iraqi forces had alerted one of their missile launch systems, and buildings were exploding around them. The other three had been wounded, one was still able to move, and so Victor had taken his gun, and covered him until he made it to safety. The other two needed help, so Victor had grabbed both of them, and was carrying them out of the line of fire when he'd heard the whine of the missile, he looked back, and had just enough time to throw them behind the shelter of a broken wall, when the missile hit the Iraqi munitions stockpile.

He picked himself up after the blast, his back felt like it was on fire, and grabbed both his men by the collars and dragged them to the refugee location. He managed to get them to the medical tent, before he collapsed.

He woke, for the first time ever, in a hospital, lying on his stomach, unable to move. He could feel someone probing at his back, and had growled. It was a doctor, trying to get the last of the still smoldering napalm gel off his back so he could heal. He found out, later his back had been on fire…from head to heels, covered in napalm gel at least an inch thick. Any other man would have died instantly.

He was in the hospital two weeks; it actually took his healing factor that long to repair all the damage. Then his entire unit had been sent back stateside. He'd been met at the airport by a limo, flying flags with stars. The general hadn't said a thing, other than to invite him to take a ride. That ride ended at the White House, and a ceremony that he, in his confusion, hadn't paid a whole lot of attention to. That was until the put that blue ribbon around his neck, and a whole room full of generals, senators, and the President of the United States saluted him.

He still didn't think he deserved it, but it was put away and he dug it out on occasion to remember. 248 civilians rescued, his entire unit got out alive with only 6 injuries including himself, and three hundred Iraqi soldiers had been killed, admittedly mostly by their own friendly fire, but his unit had accounted for over one hundred of them, and sixty of those had been by his own claws.

And still, the main thing he remembered was that poor woman and her bodies, just trying to honor them without dying.

"You okay?" MaryCat's voice was soft.

He shook his head, clearing the memories. "Yeah…just thinkin'." He said.

"Can ya take me home?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He helped her get steady on her feet. Katie's mother walked into the room.

"Doctor Grass is on his way, I'm going to have him give her somethin' so she can sleep." She said softly.

"Be careful." MaryCat said. "She's pregnant."

"What?"

"She just found out yesterday."

Katie's mother nodded. He wasn't sure it was the time to mention it, but with a doctor and possible things that could hurt the cub, he understood her doing it.

"Alright, and thank you, Mary Catherine for everything." He watched the two females hug, and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna get MaryCat home, she needs some rest, too." Katie's mother nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Creed. You have been so kind and so helpful today." He suffered the hug and just nodded.

She was quiet in the truck, and he just drove. His mind drifted back to the woman in Kuwait, and the pictures she'd always sent of the son she'd given birth to, and named Victor, in honor of what he'd done for her and her village.

He pulled up in front of the house, and watched as she opened the door and climbed out. Anelle was on the porch and just put her arms around MaryCat and helped her into the house. Victor opened his door and climbed out. Herschel was by the fence, looking out into the deep woods.

"I'm glad you were with them." He said as Victor walked up.

"That's one hell of a girl you got there." He said, leaning on the fence.

"We're awfully proud of her."

"She doesn't need ta be alone right now." Victor said.

"I know. Damn it, I been tryin ta figure out how ta reconcile things, but the only thing I can say is, she needs ya, Cap. I don't know why or how I know it, but she does. This is gonna be rough on her, and I don't think it's over."

"Me either. Things are already startin' ta get ugly. The boy's mother said some really hateful things, if she'd been there, I mighta gutted her right then." He was actually surprised at how well he'd contained his anger, but his mate had needed his calm.

"Maybe her breakin inta your computers was a good thing. I don't think Anelle and I could give her what she needs right now."

Victor just nodded. He wasn't sure exactly what Herschel was sayin, but he wasn't gonna let his mate suffer.

"She likes the woods. I don't think Katie's gonna be up ta much tomorrow. Take her for a hike or somethin', she's gonna need ta get away, let herself feel her own grief." Herschel said softly. Victor nodded again. "Maybe even an affirmation of life."

Victor looked at Moody. He couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying.

"Her mother and I discussed it, if it happens, we're not gonna judge. She and Tony were friends since they were babies. Katie and Tony have been inseparable since Kindergarten, they had a rough patch about two years ago, but this year, they've all been so close, and MaryCat…well she's afraid of bein' alone, afraid of everyone dyin on her and leavin her with nothin'. She needs ta know she's always gonna have you."

Victor nodded again. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he wasn't going to take advantage either. MaryCat needed her own healing, and if he could help fine, if not, he wasn't going to force the issue.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up in her own bed, her eyes felt like they were full of sandpaper, her face felt swollen and her throat was dry. She could smell Victor somewhere close, if it wasn't just from him sleeping in her bed, when she felt a movement next to her. She froze.

"Kitten, you slept just fine, now don't get stupid." He growled.

"What the hell…I told ya I don't want my…" She turned to face him.

"You were having nightmares, me bein' here seemed ta calm you down. Now shut up and either go back to sleep, or get up, because the way you're wigglin' I ain't gonna be able ta stay honorable much longer." He pulled her hand down under the covers, and she could feel him throbbing against her palm, the thin fabric of his boxers and her panties the only thing between him and her virtue. She blushed.

"Damn, I'm beginnin' ta like orange blossoms." He muttered against her ear, his stubble scratching against her cheek, and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her cheek against his. He let out a rumble from his chest, and guided her hand to cup him. She could feel a dull burning start in her spine and build deep in her groin. She suddenly smelled that citrus scent and realized exactly what it was.

"Shit." She said and yanked her hand away. She was not attracted to this idiot. He was ten times her age at least and, okay, he was hot, but damn it she wasn't just going to sleep with him because he was like her, she didn't care what her family had decided for her.

"What's wrong, darlin', things were goin' so well." He leaned on one hand, elbow propped against the pillow.

"You are a sick twisted, dirty old man, tryin ta…whatever you were tryin. I gotta call Katie." She snapped.

"Her mother called, the doctor wanted to keep her sedated today, she had a very rough night." He said, sitting up. She blushed and turned away. She could see his arousal very prominently in his boxers.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and dashed into the bathroom.

"You forgot somethin." He said, opening the door just as she pulled her sleep shirt off. She screamed.

"Get OUT!"

"Okay, if you don't want your bra that's fine with me." He grinned, and dropped it on top of her clean clothes. She blushed. How dare he just barge into the bathroom, like they were married or something?

"Get dressed, I wanna check out the area around here. I don't like the way Tony's mother was talkin' to you, and I want ta make sure we can keep the house safe if people get stupid."

"Stupid?" She asked. She pulled on her jeans, he wasn't moving and she wasn't going to let him think he'd won.

"I've seen situations like this get violent. I don't want anythin' to happen to your parents. We don't have much ta worry about, but them, they're under my protection, and I don't want them gettin' hurt."

She hadn't considered the possibility of violence. The Harrisons were one of the richest families in town, and if Mrs. Harrison started running her mouth, things could get ugly. Tony was well liked in town, and if they started blaming Katie for his death, she could be in danger.

"What about Katie?"

"I think she's safe. I'm going over there later to check on them." He said. She shuddered. Why did he think Katie was safe but she wasn't?

"I've seen towns like this turn against a mutant, blame them, no matter who was really to blame, and you're the only one who's been around."

She fastened her bra, her mind completely on the situation, not on the lack of privacy. She pulled her shirt on over her head.

"Okay, I can show ya around the area around the house. Daddy and Momma can't get hurt over this."

"And my file?"

"Jesus Christ, you damned asshole. I ain't worried about a fuckin' file." She growled at him, her claws lengthening. He was pushing her too far.

"Just remindin' ya." He growled back, pinning her to the wall of the bathroom. "I haven't forgotten why I'm here."

He pressed against her, and she could feel him, thick and hard against her stomach. She couldn't control the growling moan that slipped from her throat. Her entire body was responding to him, without her permission, and she hated it, almost as much as she craved each second. She was beginning to think it was a good thing no one had shown any interest in her, if this was how she reacted to the first person who did.

"You'll get your damned file." She hissed.

"Maybe I don't want it after all." He leaned in and kissed her hard. She fought her own body's response to him, and lost, her lips opening to taste him as he plundered her mouth. He just flat overwhelmed her, and her body let him, no matter how hard she tried to resist. She could feel his hands under her shirt, stroking her breasts through her lace bra, the harsh fabric making her nipples even more sensitive to his touch.

"I thought I told you skirts." He growled as his hand gripped the button of her jeans.

"And I thought I told you no." She hissed back.

He chuckled. "Kitten, you're goin' to be so much fun ta tame."

He pulled away and she almost won the battle of not reaching for him, but one hand raised against her will anyway.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from." He purred. She wanted to slap his face, but found herself answering his purr.

"Get dressed, I want ta get the perimeter secure." He walked out of the bathroom, and she wasn't sure why she was so lost.

She met him outside, where he was smoking a cigar, leaning on the porch railing. He was wearing a long black leather duster, black cargo pants and shirt. She wondered when he'd gotten dressed.

"Let's go." He turned and she followed him. She led him around the house, and through the back fence of the yard. Her parents had built this place against the side of the mountain, out away from town, after she was born. Daddy needed the peace and quiet, and sometimes his yelling during his nightmares woke the neighbors in town. MaryCat had always loved having the mountains for her back yard, the deep forests, but now she was looking at them like they were full of eyes looking back.

They hiked a good hour, doing a full rotation around the house, and Victor marked a few spots he thought needed watching from the house. He was all business, and she almost forgot the moments in the bathroom that morning.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to an overhang. She laughed. It was her old 'clubhouse', she'd almost forgotten about it.

"I used ta play in there, its jest a shallow cave, got a nice spring in back, fresh water, filtered through the seep." She said. It actually wasn't as small as you might think, the narrow opening under the overhang opened out to a cave about as large as her bedroom at home, the spring was in the back, a rock pool, no real dirt to speak of, and except for the front, the floor was almost completely rock.

"I want to check it; we might be able to use it to hide if things get ugly." He said, ducking under the overhang. She just followed him.

There was a small plastic table against one wall, with her old tea set on it, a couple of her old dolls still sitting as if waiting for tea. She remembered playing with Katie here when they were children. He chuckled. He walked to the back of the cave and knelt down and tasted the water, and nodded.

"This will do." He said she hadn't realized the cave was as tall as it was; he was able to stand comfortably at his full height. She turned to leave, but he stopped her. She was surprised when he pulled her against him, and the sudden tears that just poured from her eyes.

"Kitten, you can't keep holdin' it in." He whispered. "Katie's not the only one hurtin'."

A part of her was shocked at how well he seemed to know when she needed him, but the rest of her just took the comfort he offered. She was amazed at how different he seemed. One minute he was an oversexed pig, the next indifferent, professional, and now, he salved her wounds better than crying on her own mother's shoulder.

She was getting used to him, hell; she admitted to herself, she needed him. He was like her, and seemed to know what she needed before he did. For the first time she let herself think about what they were planning, marriage. She could see herself married to him, even with all the things she knew about him, he knew what she needed, when she needed it, sometimes even before she did. She let herself lean against him.

He put a finger under her chin, and tilted her head to look at him. His clawed thumb wiped the tear tracks from under her eye. She met him half way this time, his lips, demanding, but not as fierce. She moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her tight against him. Suddenly she didn't care, not what her Momma might think, not about anything but the feelings coursing through her body. She felt alive.

Her hands moved up his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned as she pressed even tighter against him, and she felt him grin against her mouth. His hands left her hips, and without separating from her, he managed to get his coat off, and tossed on the ground.

"You gonna try ta stop me this time." He whispered against her shoulders as he guided her down on to her back on the coat. She just shook her head. She wasn't fighting this, her body was in control, and she wasn't going to regret anything that happened. His body covered hers, she could feel the thick ridge of flesh in his pants pressing against her intimately, and she blushed, but reached up and started to pull him to her. She wanted to taste his lips again.

He moaned as her hips moved under him, and she felt his lips brush the corner of her mouth, she turned her face to catch them, but he moved lower, brushing the skin under her ear. She felt her hips buck under him, and moaned, the sensation sending a cool shiver all the way to her toes. His tongue was rough on her skin, and that just made her shiver more, the cave filling with both of their scents. He licked and nipped with his sharp teeth down the column of her throat, and she thought she would explode from the sensation.

"Take your shirt off." He groaned. He helped her move to make it possible, and as soon as her hands were free of her own shirt she was tugging at his to loosen it from his pants. He didn't hesitate, and her hands roamed over the hot skin of his chest. She couldn't believe she was actually touching him like this, but it felt so good she wasn't going to try to stop.

"You're the first woman to touch me like that in eighty-six years." He whispered as he put one hand over one of hers, pressing it tight against his skin. She just nodded, and let her fingers stroke over his skin. She didn't even notice him removing her jeans, or his pants, her lips and tongue followed her fingers, tasting his skin, learning the planes and angles of every inch. She giggled a little, at his intake of breath, as she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples, the surging growl from his throat, and the pain as he pressed inside her made her gasp.

"Shhh…it's okay." He whispered. He didn't move, and the pain receded as her body adjusted. He was just barely inside, and she could feel his iron control as he forced himself not to move. "Might want to avoid those, if you don't want to speed things up."

She felt one of his hands slip between them, and the jolt as he started to rub a knuckle against her sensitive skin made her hips buck, pushing him deeper. She gasped again, her body sending both pain and pleasure surging through her veins. She didn't know if she wanted him to stop, or wanted it to go on forever. His knuckle was rubbing and pressing tightly against her, and her body wanted to buck harder under him, but she struggled to hold back. She could feel that if she did, this would be over quick, he was pressing against something that hurt, and she could feel the flesh tearing.

She felt a moment of panic, she could smell blood, and her mind cleared. "No, please." She whispered.

"Darlin, it will only hurt once." He whispered back.

"You're tearin' me apart, I can't do this." She whimpered, the pain taking over everything. He groaned, but instead of pulling back, he thrust forward, and she screamed, she felt like she was being torn in two.

"MaryCat, shhh, I'm right here." He whispered, and her traitorous body took comfort not only from his words, but the weight of his body pressing on hers, even the deep invasion of her most private parts, as her body adjusted to him, and she felt tremors as he licked the side of her neck, and nipped her ear lobe. "Give it a minute."

She finally relaxed, the tears drying on her face, as he started to move again. Knuckle first, she felt the jolts of sensation, and the haze of pleasure roll over her again. His tongue rasped over her throat, down her chest, until he took one nipple in his mouth. She moaned, and couldn't stop her hips from bucking under him, driving him actually deeper inside her, and the second moan was from the sensation of him filling her completely. She'd never imagined anything could feel this good.

He nipped the flesh in his mouth, and that slight pain was the trigger for a massive explosion, she could feel every inch of his flesh where it touched her, filled her, her muscles contracting around him, his body filling her even more. Her legs wrapped around him without thought, and suddenly he began to move inside her. She threw her head back, panting, groaning, growling, moaning, and then, ripped involuntarily by the shear overload of sensation coursing through her body, she screamed.

"VICTOR!"

His roar in her ear, his scent of pure satisfaction, the sensation of wet heat deep in her core, the trembling of his entire body as every part of him tried to climb deep inside her in that one instant, and she knew…he was hers. Her mate, she'd never be alone, never be without solace or hope.

"MINE!" he roared, the throbbing of his flesh seeming to go on forever, as his hips thrust deep into her over and over.

"YES!" She roared back, legs locked around his hips, never wanting to let go. He was hers, and she was his, and nothing anyone could ever do would separate them. Fuck marriage, he was her fucking other half, her mate.

He never seemed to stop moving but she knew she felt him fill her at least three times, that she was aware of. He kept her in a haze of pure pleasure, so at times she wasn't aware of her own body, sometimes it was like the world stopped spinning and there was nothing but the pleasure of his body inside hers, nothing but the pure raw sensation that he elicited deep inside.

She was hoarse from screaming his name over and over, and as he finally stilled over her, his body covering hers like a blanket, she settled into a soft purr. She was surprised by the answering purr in him as he pulled away from her, and rolled onto his back, pulling her tight against his side, her head resting over his heart.

"Fuck…" he groaned.

"I do think that's what they call it." She responded, her voice cracked and breathless. He chuckled and she felt his lips brush across her forehead.

"You never do cease to amaze me, MaryCat." He whispered.

"So that's what it's all about?" She said with her own chuckle.

"Yep." She could actually hear the smile on his lips.

"I think I can see why adults want kids to wait for that…damn." She said, and he chuckled.

She looked up at him, and he groaned. She had something she had wanted to ask him since she found the information in his file. She wondered if this was the right time.

"Ask damn it." He growled.

"Tell me about your wife and son?" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Whiskey Lullaby 7

A/N Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness of the last chapter, now on with the story.

"Tell me about your wife and son?" She asked.

It was the absolute last question he expected. He almost refused, but something, in her eyes told him that this was important to her. He hadn't talked about them in eighty-six years, not since he'd buried them next to her parents.

"Her name was Esther. I met her in nineteen twenty-five. My brother, James and I split after World War I. He wanted to see the east, and I wanted to go home." He started.

"I thought you were from Canada?"

"New York became my home almost as soon as I set foot in the city. That's where I went. Great things were goin' on there, and I wanted ta be a part of it. I guess you could say I was still young and naive. I started Creed Industries and using money I'd saved over the hundred years or so I'd been alive, I started investing in stocks. I also got a job, workin' for an investment firm, Mr. Wanewright mentored me. It was the first time in my life I wasn't killin' for a living." He stroked her hair. He felt a large weight on his chest, and he gulped. He didn't know if he could do this.

"Her parents owned the deli around the corner from my apartment. I met her one day, when she was helpin' out." He chuckled. She'd been frazzled, her hair coming out of its bun, and the look she'd given him when he'd asked for pastrami on rye had been priceless. "I fell in love at first sight. I courted her for three years, and we were married in nineteen twenty-eight. I think I was honestly happy for the first time in my life. She was so damned proud of me and what I was doing. In 'thirty we found out she was pregnant, and I think I nested more than she did…the entire apartment was scrubbed from top to bottom, I did the entire nursery myself, paint, furniture, the whole thing. She laughed, but let me do it."

"I'd heard from Jimmy a couple times, never really bothered to respond, life was going so well, I kinda forgot him. Thomas was born the day after her father died, I remember fighting with the hospital to let her go ta his funeral." He clutched her close. She had no idea how much experience he had, not with what she was going through. At least with her, he didn't have the new mother hormones going too, he'd thought Esther would be the death of him, and his mother-in-law moving in with them hadn't made things easier.

"Thomas had just turned six when I got a call from Japan at work. It was Jimmy; he was getting married and wanted me to be his best man. I was stunned, but told him no. Esther had just told me the night before that she was pregnant again." He felt her shiver and wrapped his duster around her as well as he could. "He understood, I didn't want to travel, not then."

"Six weeks later, there's a knock on the door. Esther was workin on a christening gown for the new baby. It was Jimmy; but not the happy man I'd talked to just six weeks before, he was haggard, his eyes sunken, he looked like a wild man. He scared Thomas so much that he ran to hide behind his mother's skirt. I took him into the kitchen. He told me what happened." 

Her fingers stroked his chest, and he felt the weight easing. His voice kept talking even though he wasn't really certain what he was saying, that day played out in his mind.

"He told me about his wife, and unborn child, about how they'd been poisoned on his wedding day, about how he'd had to kill her to keep her from suffering, the poison had no antidote, and was cruel to say the least. She'd begged him to do it, to keep the baby from feeling any pain. He begged me to help him get revenge. He'd killed the ones who'd actually done the poisoning, but they were just the tip of an iceberg. I told him no, I couldn't. I grabbed some money out of her pin-money jar, and dragged him out of the apartment and down the street to the bus stop. I told him to get a hotel, get some rest, come by the next day, and we'd see what we could come up with."

He gripped her tight, so tight he scented blood, and eased his claws out of her skin. She didn't even whimper, just continued stroking his chest, her lips brushing against him, her silent tears telling him she knew what came next.

"I walked in the door…they were dead. In the short time it took me to get him to the bus, the men that were after him had slaughtered my family. She was slumped over the sewing machine, the christening gown soaked in her blood, and Thomas was like a rag doll on the floor, still clutching his favorite truck."

He felt a strange sensation, a burning behind his eyes, and the strange feel of liquid running down his cheeks.

"It's alright, you need ta let go." She whispered, and he did. The first sob startled him, but he didn't stop them. For eighty-six years he'd held it in, the horror of finding them, the anger, the rage that he'd put away for her, all his years of being human or as close to it as he could be, gone, and all because of Jimmy. Jimmy brought the danger; Jimmy led them to his family. Suddenly he realized, he'd been blaming Jimmy all this time.

"It wasn't his fault." She whispered, echoing what he was thinking. Jimmy hadn't known they were following him, hell Jimmy had been just as torn up as he was, blaming himself for causing their deaths. They'd buried his family, and then gone after the bastards that did it. Wiping out the Hand hadn't been easy, the clan was insidious, had members everywhere, but eventually they tracked them all down, and wiped them from the face of the earth.

"Did you kill them?" She asked, he was beginning to think she had some telepathy with that feral mutation.

"Yes."

"Good." It was all she said about it, but somehow she understood.

"I never forgave him for it." He said. "I still don't know if I can."

"I don't know if I can, forgive Katie…or Tony. Or myself." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I knew…at least that he was cheatin' and didn't say anythin'." She said. "If I had, it wouldn't have been a shock, maybe she wouldn't have been stupid and got pregnant, maybe he'da been honest and jest ended it, instead o' givin her that stupid ring. Hell, he might still be alive, if I'd jest hit him insteada walkin away." She said.

"Kitten, that's useless. You can't blame yourself. The only one to blame is Tony for being an idiot and getting in that car, drunk." He said.

"Drunk?"

"The officer last night, at her mom's, told me he had a blood alcohol level of 1.2, and a bottle of whiskey in the car."

"Ah shit…" She muttered. Both of them jumped as they heard her mother's voice calling.

"And double shit." She growled, scrambling to find her clothes. He just lay there watching her a moment. She had no idea her parents had green-lighted this.

"I don't think you have ta worry." He said.

"Fuck you, damn it, where the hell is my bra." He tossed it to her, and pulled on his pants. He chuckled at the holes in the ass, and blood stains. She had no idea she'd blooded him, and he wasn't about to let her know. It definitely was different, with Esther he'd been so gentle, so careful to never hurt her, with MaryCat, hell there'd been as much blood as other fluids and they'd both enjoyed every second. He didn't even remember her claws in his ass, but the holes were there to prove it. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on…at least it was in one piece. The duster was going to need a good cleaning, sometime next year. The idea of wearing their mingled scents already had him hard and throbbing and ready for round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning, wrapped in a warm blanket, with something stiff and throbbing pressing against her backside. Her eyes cracked open and she glanced around. She was in her room, a huge arm thrown over her, holding her to the bed, and a pile of clothes, both hers and his next to the bed. She groaned, as the memory of the day before hit her. Not only had they had sex in the cave, but twice again last night. She'd been as embarrassed as hell when all her Daddy had done was pound on the door and tell them to keep it down.

"Stop wigglin' or we're gonna be late for the funeral." He growled into her ear as he pressed against her, moving that stiff, thick and throbbing sensation, until he slipped inside her. She moaned her body so willing to accept him that there wasn't even any pain this time. She'd accepted her fate, sometime last night, and wasn't even going to try to fight it anymore. He had her completely enslaved to his body, she couldn't even look at him without remembering the feeling of him filling her, and blushing, and moving to try to get comfortable as she felt moisture soak her panties. She pushed back against him, taking him fully inside her.

"What funeral?" She whispered her body so consumed with passion she honestly didn't remember.

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. "Damn, darlin'. I know I'm good." He chuckled.

Suddenly it hit her exactly what he was talking about. "Oh shit." She groaned, he enveloped her again as she cried. How could she be so callous, Tony's funeral was today, and all she'd wanted was another fuck. She was such a horrible person. She was surprised as he sat up, pulling her with him, and just rocked her gently until she calmed down.

"It's not your fault, kitten. Life goes on, when someone dies, and there are moments you do forget." He whispered. She could smell regret and sadness in him and knew he was thinking of his wife.

"I better get dressed." She said, the stab of pain shocking her as she grabbed panties and a bra from the dresser.

"Kitten." He said, and she could hear the regret in his voice.

"I understand, she was your wife, and you miss her." She opened the closet and pulled out the black dress she'd worn to her grandpappy's funeral and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She could hear her parents downstairs, and hung the dress on the back of the door. She started to adjust water for a shower. She wasn't going to Tony's funeral smelling like stale sex.

"That's not it." He said from the door, a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt in his hand. He put those down on the counter, and added a pair of boxers to the top of the stack. "I don't regret a damned thing, except I didn't get enough time with her. Nothing would have changed this…us." He said.

"If she were still alive?" She said.

"She'd be one hundred and twelve years old." He said, calmly. "I'd probably still be married to her, and would probably wait until she died, but I'd have come for you after that." He said.

"You would have stayed with her, even after she got old?" She couldn't believe that.

"Darlin, I was a different man back then, full of hope and dreams, and a life with children and love and laughter ahead of me. If they hadn't died, if Jimmy hadn't come, I never would have become the monster, at least I hope I wouldn't have." He said as he climbed into the shower behind her. "No need ta waste hot water."

"But when she got old?"

"I love her." There, he said it. "That wouldn't have stopped with a few gray hairs or wrinkles." She couldn't believe it. He was demanding she marry him, had her so lost in physical need that she couldn't live without him, and he was telling her he loved a woman long dead.

She showered quickly, her body tingling with each contact with his, but he kept his hands to washing his own body, and she quickly jumped out of the shower. She toweled off, watching him in the mirror. His body was solid muscle, and the part of him that had her completely enthralled hung limp, but still thick between his thighs. She watched it twitch on its own, and heard his chuckle.

"Darlin, get your mind out of the gutter or we ain't getting' out of this bathroom." She blushed and hurriedly put on her panties and bra.

"We are going to have to improve your wardrobe." He muttered.

"Why's that?" She snapped as she pulled the dress on over her head.

"Because, kitten, I ain't ever found white panties and cotton bras sexy, but somehow they are workin for you. I'd love ta see you in somethin' that actually fits though." She blushed. He was criticizing her clothing, of all things.

"Go ta hell, Creed." She hissed as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Been there done that." He shouted back.

"Bite me." She grabbed her shoes from the bottom of her closet. She could hear her parents chuckling downstairs and wanted to kill something.

"Later, saving that for our wedding night." He snapped back, tucking his shirt into his pants, the fabric clinging to his still damp skin. She couldn't help licking her lips, her mind going to the taste of his skin, and wanting to lick the water off.

"Fuck you." She tried to snap, but it came out a moan.

"Anytime, Darlin, all ya have ta do is ask." He grinned, leaning against the bedroom door. "Smells like breakfast is ready, and you wanted to get to Katie's so she could go with us."

She just nodded, and walked past him. Somehow the whole morning had her more relaxed. She didn't know how he did it, but she actually felt ready to face the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Whiskey Lullaby 8

A/N No, Victor is not out of character. Remember, he actually hasn't grieved for his wife and son, and what MaryCat is going through is bringing that up for him, big time. Also remember, He had Emma Frost in his head, and she was the one that manufactured a sort of conscience for him, everything he's done since he was released from the prison they kept him in for two years was prefaced with "What would Esther think?" They used the one happy moment in his life to force him to reform. The monster is still there, not even buried, and will claw its way out, don't worry.

Don't hate me, this has been planned since the beginning, hence the title of the story...

Katie was pale and swayed on her feet when they picked her up. MaryCat knew it was the sedatives, and really wished the doctor hadn't sedated her before the funeral. The limo that met them at Katie's house surprised her, it was an old Rolls Royce, and she knew no one in town had one. Victor helped them all into the car, and they drove through town to the church.

They weren't late, but most everyone was already seated in the chapel. The coffin was closed, from what the officer's said, there wasn't any way to make him look nice for the funeral. She and Katie started to walk up the aisle, and she noticed everyone looking away, or moving to make sure they didn't sit in the same pew. She heard a sharp growl behind her, as Victor escorted Katie's mother.

Momma and Daddy were already there, and they moved to sit in the pew a few behind Tony's family. Tony's mother turned and gave them such a hateful look that MaryCat honestly wished she could drop through the floor. What had happened? Why were they so hated? And then she saw her, the blonde they'd caught on her knees. She was sitting with Tony's family, right next to his mother. MaryCat could feel her claws lengthening.

"Easy, kitten, you don't know what's goin' on." Victor whispered as they sat down.

MaryCat just listened. She could hear the whispers going a mile a minute

"…who she thinks she is, the little whore." That sounded like Mrs. Johnson, who owned the grocery store.

"…heard she tried to trap him by getting pregnant." That was Mr. Millcreek, the furniture store owner.

"…never was good enough for the boy, just trash from the wrong side of the tracks." That was their principal, Mr. Buchannan.

"…and that mutant freak, shoulda been run out of town. Now there are two of them. I hear her momma bought a bunch of white fabric at the fabric store yesterday, satin, lace, and tulle…does she really think a wedding dress will hide what her whore daughter's been doin." That was Mr. Johnson, the funeral director.

"…hear Katie caught him with the mutant, can't believe she'd even sit with that freak." That was one of the girls at school. She felt something sharp along her arm. Victor's claws were out, and there were four streaks of blood on her arm. She touched his hand, and he looked down, and let out a low growl.

"Sorry, kitten. The gossips in this town are pissin' me off."

"Me too."

She gripped his arm like a vice, through the service, and leaned on his shoulder when the tears overwhelmed her. Katie, on the other side of him did the same, and she could hear the whispers, even over the songs and preacher.

"Look at that, I bet he's doin' both of them"

"I heard she's pregnant, but I bet it's not Tony's. Another freak in town, what a shame. She used to be a nice girl.

"I heard he's a cold blooded killer, the chief ran the plates on his truck, he used to have a hundred warrants out for him, but they all went away about five years ago. Presidential Pardon, they say. Some people say he's the one that really killed Saddam, that's how he got it."

That one bothered her, it was one thing to drag her and Katie through the mud, but Victor hadn't done anything to deserve it. She felt the growl rumble through her throat, and the whispers stopped for a moment, as people remembered what she could do. She felt his answering growl, and knew he'd heard it too.

After the service, they walked out and got into the limo, none of them wanted to face the graveside, so they all went back to Katie's mother's house.

"Are people in this town really that stupid?" Victor finally was able to voice his anger.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Herschel said.

"Daddy, you didn't hear all tha gossip, tha plain old mean talk goin on at the service?"

"Honey, I don't have your ears." He sat down on the couch. Katie's mother came down the stairs after getting Katie settled in bed again.

"What were they saying?"

"That blonde bitch, the one sitting with the family, that's the one he had attached to the end of his wiener when we found him. And the nasty gossip about Katie, and me." MaryCat was furious. "Sayin Katie wasn't good enough for Tony, that the baby wasn't even his, hell they were implyin it was Victor's and there's no way that's true. And how the hell did anyone find out Victor and I are gettin' married?"

"WHAT!" Her mother yelled. "That lousy…I bought fabric for your dress, that was it, and they made implications…God DAMN this town." MaryCat had never really seen her mother this angry.

"And talkin' about Victor like he was one of us, like they knew him, makin up shit that wasn't even true." MaryCat wanted to claw eyes out over that one.

"Well partially true, I did have to tell the chief about the pardon." Victor said.

"But you didn't kill Saddam Hussein?" She said.

He chuckled, "No, that was all our troops, and the Iraqi people."

"How did you get that, anyway?" Herschel asked.

"Killed a pedophile that was preying on mutant kids, sanctioned kill, the cops couldn't catch him. Everyone knew who he was, so they sent me."

"Who's they?"

"SHIELD."

"What the hell is SHIELD?" MaryCat asked

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, they somewhat hold my chain."

"Chain?"

"Parole…I work for them, I stay pardoned. If they have someone that needs killed, and can't catch them any other way, they call me."

"So you really are an assassin?" MaryCat asked.

"Yes, but only after the file is thoroughly vetted and then gets through my filter on if they deserve it or not, at least for the last five years." He grinned.

"And before that?"

"Well up until about nineteen ninety-six, I was in the military, continuously, since World War duce. From then on I was on my own. I did some black ops in the seventies and eighties, but always sanctioned." He was grinning, and there was a cold light in his eyes as he remembered. "After I left the military, I made a fortune taking hits…until I fell in with Magneto and the Brotherhood, after that it was the Statue of Liberty mess, and two years in prison, thanks to Mr. Tony Stark." The last came out as a growl and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

He drove her back home that evening, and was surprised, not only at his restraint, as he just let her cry, and sleep, but the way he held her, after revealing what he had that afternoon.

She spent the next week dodging hate and rumors in school, trying to finish her finals for college, and trying to keep track of Katie, and protecting her as best she could. The second day, she could have sworn she'd smelled whiskey on Katie's breath, but she'd denied it.

She was in the middle of a frantic dash to finish her term paper for her Mutants and the Law class, when her cell phone rang.

"Katie?"

"No, it's her mother. MaryCat, she's gone."

"What." Victor perked up across the living room, where he had been reading one of her physics text books.

"She's missing. Her purse, her keys, even her cell phone are all in her room. I was hoping she'd just gone over there."

"No," She said. Victor was already grabbing his keys. "We're on our way."

The ride over was tense and frightened and Victor didn't even say a word. They both smelled the whiskey as soon as they hit the door.

"I found this open, and six other jars missing from the basement." Her mother said, MaryCat could smell the fear, and the lead in the homemade moonshine. "Its stuff my daddy made. I've been meanin' ta throw it out, but never got around to it."

MaryCat took a deep sniff, and picked up Katie's scent under her window, and heading for the woods. Victor followed her.

"I'm gonna call the sheriff, see if we can get search parties lookin." MaryCat nodded, as she followed Victor and the scent.

They probably walked a mile into the woods before they started to smell something other than Katie. MaryCat's eyes were blinded by tears when they finally found her, two of the jars empty, the third half spilled, the smell of vomit covering everything, but over that the smell of death.

MaryCat just sat down. She didn't think her feet would support her another moment. Katie, and the baby, were gone. She just let her tears flow. She heard Victor on his phone, heard the sound of bloodhounds and police, but she just sat there, the scent telling her the stark truth…her best friend was dead, and had known what she was doing. The officers tried to talk to her, but she just couldn't talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor dealt with the officers, and when they finally loaded the poor girl's body onto the gurney, he picked up MaryCat and carried her back to the truck. The mother was sobbing uncontrollably into the arms of an officer, so he just loaded his mate into the truck and drove her home. Her parents were waiting, and they helped him get her undressed and into bed. He curled up next to her, and was there when the tears stopped and the shouting started.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE THINK SHE WAS DOIN'?" She shouted. He just sat there. She doubled up her fists and pounded on his chest, and he just let her. She had to get it out.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT DAMN IT, That baby didn't deserve this." The last was a wail, and the tears started again. She leaned against him, her tears soaking his skin. Still he didn't say a word.

She finally went to sleep, and as soon as he was sure she'd have some peaceful sleep he slipped from the bed and downstairs.

"How is she?"

"Sleepin', for now."

"Victor, what happened, what's goin' on in this town?"

"I don't know, but I do know you are all gettin' out of here, we can do the wedding in New York." He growled.

He wasn't completely sure that Katie had been alone, there were several confusing scents at the scene, but he'd been more concerned about his mate. Let law enforcement figure it out, it wasn't his concern.

"We aren't goin anywhere until they bury that poor girl." Anelle said. "Mary Catherine would never forgive us."

Victor nodded. After the funeral, they were all leaving this place. Something was wrong, seriously wrong with this town.


	9. Chapter 9

She managed to finish the paper, Victor growling at her the whole time, but everything else was a haze. She barely remembered Victor offering to pay for everything for Katie's funeral and how He'd almost gloated about buying the plot next to Tony so at least they'd be buried next to each other.

She sat quietly in the family pew, this time, Victor's shoulders were supporting her and Katie's Mom. The rest of the small church was mostly empty. Part of her was glad none of the hypocrites bothered to show, the other part wanted to rip them all limb from limb.

She could feel the tension in Victor's arm under hers, but she was so drained by everything all she cared about was sleep. The drive to the cemetery was the longest drive of her life, but seeing the hate when they arrived made her blood boil.

Victor had ordered a stone for Katie, really an angel, a weeping angel, but someone had come and spray painted "whore" on one outstretched wing, and "muti lover" on the other. On the body of the angel was the message "good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Calm down, kitten, we can't do anything right now." He said as he eased her hand from his arm. The black shirt covered the blood stains, but the four holes from her claws were noticeable.

"I'll kill them." She hissed the words having difficulty getting past her fangs.

"Not now." He put his arm around her shoulders. Katie's mom was in tears and her parents were trying to keep her on her feet.

They managed to get through the funeral and dropped Ms. Simpson at her house. Katie felt bad leaving her, the house just looked lonely, but they had so much to do, packing to go to New York for a couple of weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Victor stayed in the truck after the family went in to start packing. He made a few phone calls to take care of everything they'd need when they got to New York, and then called Fury.

"Creed, where the hell are you?" Fury snarled.

"West Virginia." Victor said. "There's something fucked up with this town, and there's someone I want you to keep an eye on."

"You mean SHIELD?"

"Yes, damn it, SHIELD." Victor snapped.

"Why?"

"There's been a couple of deaths that I think are suspicious, and I want the mother of one of the kids kept on a health and wellness routine. I'm concerned that something might happen to her too."

"What the hell are you mixed up with?" He could tell he had Nick's attention now.

"I came down here to find a hacker. I found her, and I'll be back in New York tomorrow...by the way, I'm getting married next Friday, be there." Victor said with a grin.

"MARRIED! Who authorized that?"

"No one, damn it. I can choose to get married if I want to." Victor snarled

"I'll have to check..."

"FURY, if you even consider trying to block this, I swear I will rip your other eye out and feed it to you." Victor let a full growl rumble through the phone.

"Damn, is she anything like the other one?"

"She's a cub that managed to hack my computers. Her dad's an old friend, hell she ain't even old enough to really know what she wants, although she's got it together better than a bunch of other cubs I've seen."

"Mmmhmm..."

"It's business..."

"I'm sure, have you tasted the goods yet."

"None of your damned business." Victor growled.

"I'll take that for a yes. Fine, I'll make sure no one who isn't invited shows to the wedding. Are you going to talk to James?"

"Plannin' on it."

"You know its agai..."

"Drop it, Fury, this is family, fuck with it and you're dead."

Fury just chuckled and hung up the phone."

MaryCat was loading her bag in her parents car as he climbed from the truck. She was moving like a zombie, just following directions. He felt a strange tightness in his chest, and allowed himself to admit he was worried about the cub. The last few weeks had been very rough on her, and what he had planned for the next week or so wasn't going to be any easier.

"I've got some friends who will keep an eye on Katie's mom." He said as he helped her get the heavy bag into the trunk. She looked up at him, tears still welling in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. He pulled her tight against his chest, and felt her tears as they soaked the front of his shirt. He'd like to hold her like this without tears, at least once. Herschel and Anelle came out and loaded their bags around them, and she pulled away to get in the car.

"Do you want to ride with me?" He asked, somehow knowing if he told her to do it she'd defy him, just on principle.

She shrugged, and turned toward the truck. He was going to have to do something to pull her out of this, but after he had her safe in the penthouse, where he knew all the entrances, exits and dangers.

He had a few things to do before the wedding, one of which was going to be hard not only on him, but on her as well. He needed her to keep him rational, not allow the beast to take over, not if he wanted things to go right.

Herschel gave him the hand signal that meant he was following them, and with a last look back over her shoulder, MaryCat climbed into the truck.

He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out onto the gravel driveway. He needed them safe, and right now, this place was down right deadly.

"Kitten, there's something I want to do this week, before the wedding, but I want you to go with me." He said.

"What's that?" She actually seemed to show a little interest.

"I need to drive upstate a little, talk to someone. I'm gonna need you to help me not lose my temper while I deal with somethin'." He said

"Okay." She was staring out the window, not even seeing the scenery as they passed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, try to get some sleep if you can." He said, softly. Anyone who knew him would think he was out of his mind, but he needed to make sure his mate was safe, and if she needed him to comfort her, he would.

"I think I'll try." She whispered, almost to low for even him to hear. He just nodded and let the road lull her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was settled in the penthouse. MaryCat slept most of the drive, and he'd just carried her into the private elevator up to the penthouse. Her parents settled into the guest suite, and she'd spent most of the evening unpacking the bags in his room.

He spent most of the evening in his study, catching up on work and psyching himself up for the next trip. He wasn't looking forward to it, and knew they'd push every button he had, and he'd forget why he was there in the first place.

"Victor, do you want me to fix dinner?" Anelle asked from the door.

"No, I'll order something, I'm not sure the kitchen is stocked." He said.

"I thought this was your home?"

"It is, I usually eat out."

She chuckled. "You're getting married, that will change."

He gave her a mock glare, "Only if Herschel gives you up, I'd marry you for the cookin'." He grinned.

She laughed, and he picked up the stack of menus next to the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She heard him teasing her mother, and smiled. At least her parents were safe here. She was sitting on the hand carved chest at the foot of his bed. The room had carvings everywhere. She really liked the one that surrounded the fireplace mantle. It was a hunting scene, two men chasing a deer through the forest. Each panel lead to the next, as they tracked the deer, then sighted it, and then sprang, one leaping on it like a cat while the other man attacked it with knives or long claws.

She stood up and walked over, the last panel was out of her sight. It showed the two men, sitting near a fire, meat hanging off sticks over it, and the carcass of the deer off in the distance, being eaten by wolves.

"You like that?" Victor asked from the door.

"Yeah...who carved it? They're really talented."

"I did. It's just something I do when I'm bored."

"Its beautiful." She felt his arms slip around her and she leaned against his chest.

"You up to takin' a drive tomorrow?" He asked.

MaryCat shrugged. "I suppose, Momma wants to fit my dress when she's done, but she said she needed ta pick up some findin's and stuff."

"I know just where ta send her, she can go shoppin tomorrow while we take a drive. Which reminds me, I'm gonna send ya down ta Sax for somethin new ta wear."

"I ain't got money for somethin like that." She said. She only packed jeans and shirts, with school out she didn't think she'd need dresses.

"It's alright, Darlin', I called the bank and authorized you on my account." He held out a piece of plastic, dangling it over her head like a toy.

"That's nuts," she said, a cold chill of fear running down her spine, "I'm still just a kid."

"So, I need you dressed to the nines, buy everything but jewelry, I have that here." He growled a little, but his other hand was rubbing lazy circles over her stomach, so he wasn't that upset with her.

"Can I take Momma, she'd like somethin new?"

"Good idea, a new outfit for both of ya, just make sure yours is knock 'em dead." The growl was still there, he must really be worried about this trip tomorrow.

They both jumped as her dad shouted down the hallway that dinner was there. She grabbed the card from his hand and hurried to the dining room.

After a relaxed dinner, Victor went back into his study, and MaryCat and Anelle left the penthouse, using the public elevators.

In the lobby of the building, an evening security guard smiled and held the door open, "Just knock when you get back, Mr. Creed sent your pictures down, authorizing after hours access."

The main store of Saks was only a short walk from the entrance to Creed Industries, and the two chatted almost like friends out on the town, instead of mother and daughter.

"I can't believe we're in New York." MaryCat said.

"It was always a dream of mine to live here." Anelle said softly. "but we had you, and felt it would be safer for you if we stayed put."

"Maybe you and Daddy can move here."

"I'm already homesick, I just want to go home."

The doorman at the store opened the door for them, and both paused in the entrance, feeling overwhelmed. MaryCat noticed a sign that showed where everything was, and a short elevator ride later they were in the women's department.

The idea of finding something in this place started to scare her. An older sales clerk walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked. MaryCat could feel a growl trying to fight for release in the back of her throat. This woman was as snooty as anyone she'd ever seen.

"My daughter and her fiancé have a trip planned tomorrow and he wanted her to have a new outfit." Anelle said, her thick West Virginia accent causing the clerk to purse her lips.

"Our clearance section is over there, I'm sure she can find something suitable there." The woman turned her back and walked away.

MaryCat saw a dress she liked on one of the mannequins, but couldn't get the clerk to pay attention. Finally, a younger woman came to her rescue.

"Yes we have that in your size. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, please." The dress, and the new clerk went with her to the dressing room. Once in a cubicle she quickly changed. The dress fit well, but she could see her bra straps and panty lines through the clingy material. "I think -'m gonna need new under things if I'm gonna wear this."

The clerk came back with several selections, and MaryCat blushed as she slipped a deep maroon thong and matching smooth lines bra on, then put the dress back on. It made a huge difference, and she decided she liked it. A pair of shoes and garter belt and stockings, and she actually felt like Victor would approve.

The whole time she and her mother chatted with the clerk, and MaryCat almost missed that the other clerk was listening to every word they said. She gave the older woman a sharp glare as they picked out a new outfit for Anelle.

At the register, MaryCat was shocked at how much the two small bags of clothing cost, but there didn't seem to be any issue as Victor's card swiped. MaryCat signed her name on the slip, and turned to leave. As the elevator doors closed, she noticed the older woman looking at the store copy of the receipt, and grinned. Somehow, MaryCat knew that wasn't a good sign.

XXXXXXX

He could smell anger and concern as she walked in the door. Anelle seemed fine, but the kitten was upset. He slipped back to their room as she was putting things away.

"Try it on, I want to see.". He grinned from the door."

"Victor!" She growled as she yanked the dress down from the hanger she'd just put it on.

"The whole thing." He pointed to the bag that still had clothing in it.

"Fine," she stormed into the bathroom. He chuckled. She was going to learn he always got his way.

She stepped out in a teal dress, that clung to every curve, and had him sitting up and taking notice...she'd bought new underwear, he could tell, and it did wonders for her body. The knock 'em dead shoes and clutch didn't hurt either, and her firm legs seemed to go on for miles, a little thigh peeking out of a slit in the skirt.

"Okay, that part's okay, now I want to see the rest." He could feel the predatory grin on his face. She gave him a glare, but reached behind her and unzipped the dress and slipped it down until it pooled at her feet.

Holy shit, she'd bought new underwear, as she turned he nearly lost all control at the site of that thin piece of string slipping up between the cheeks of her ass. He was going to have to find whoever helped her buy that and give them one hell of a bonus.

He let out a growl, his slacks cutting off his circulation as he sat up and he unfastened the button and eased the zipper down. She was blushing as she turned back to face him, and he knew it was going to take all his restraint to keep from ripping every stitch off of her body. She must have seen something in his eye, because she giggled.

"Guess its a good thing the clerk talked me into two sets of underwear."

He just crooked his finger at her, and she smiled. He was going to have to buy out the lingere department at Saks. She slipped into his arms and his claws found that thin string.


	11. Chapter 11

AN - This is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to keep the whole next part in one segment.

The next morning he woke stretching. His arm struck something soft, and he opened his eyes. He was in the big bed at the penthouse. He glanced over and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. Really looked at her for the first time. She was his, his mate, his future, but he really didn't know her.

Could he do this again, could he let someone in. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her, and pulled on his trousers from last night. He slipped silently through the rooms and into the private elevator. Only one floor down, and he slipped into the small apartment he'd been living in. He leaned against the sewing machine cabinet, the wheel of the truck sticking out from the bloodstained fabric in the sewing basket. Their scents were so faint, he couldn't even pick them out from the normal scents of the building. He had to concentrate, and then he couldn't be sure he smelled them, or if it was just wishful thinking.

He heard a noise behind him and turned.

"Life doesn't stop, no matter how much we want it to." Herschel said, quietly.

"I know." He picked up the sewing basket with the gown and truck, and opened a closet door, placing them gently toward the back. "I figure Anelle can use the sewing machine to finish the dress."

Herschel just nodded, and placed a hand on his arm as they passed in the doorway.

"She's young."

"I know that."

"She's going to make mistakes."

Victor just nodded.

"So are you."

"Your point, Old Man?" Victor chuckled.

"She won't leave you, at least not like that. You have time, you don't have to rush."

"I'm not rushing." He walked to the elevator and went to take a shower and clean up for the trip.

Xxxxxxxx

She woke to the sounds of a shower running, and her mother humming in the kitchen. Someone must have picked up some groceries because she smelled bacon and sausage.

She was laying on her stomach and just started to stretch when the covers were yanked off and a wet towel slapped her ass.

"Get up, lazy kitten, we've got stuff to do today." She glared at the grin on his face. He had no right to be that cheerful when he'd kept her awake most of the night.

She climbed out of the bed and looked sorrowfully at the expensive lingere he'd shredded last night. She'd left the bag from the store in the bathroom last night, and at some point someone had hung her new dress on the back of the door.

She jumped into a quick shower and into the new clothes she bought. Something was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. In the kitchen, breakfast was piled on the table, and she sat down and poured herself some coffee.

"So where are you two going?" Anelle asked.

"A short ways upstate, there's someone I need ta talk to, and I wanted MaryCat ta come along, keep me from gettin' out of hand." Victor said as he filled his plate.

She took her first good look at him this morning over the rim of her coffee cup and almost choked. He was in a suit, dark grey with a dark blue shirt with a teal pinstripe in it and a teal tie that matched the color of her dress. The color made his eyes almost a silver blue, and he didn't look a thing like the pictures she'd seen.

He just grinned at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She scrambled through breakfast, wondering where they were going. He stood slowly, dropping his napkin from his lap to the table. She took a last gulp of orange juice and rushed to follow him. He opened the private elevator, and she followed him in.

He didn't say a word on the way down and she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. He still didn't say a word when he opened the passenger door of an expensive luxury sedan, and helped her into it. He walked around and climbed into the driver's seat.

She couldn't stand it any more.

"Where are we going?"

"Up state a little ways, a school for mutants." She looked at him, waiting for more. "My brother works there."

"Oh?" Catching the significance, but wanting more information to satisfy her curiosity.

"I...need to talk to him. I need you to remind me why I'm doing this, or he'll provoke a fight and things will get ugly."

"What good can I do?" She suddenly felt a weight of responsibility drop onto her shoulders.

"Just being there will help, a visual reminder, I just can't lose control this time." After that he didn't say anything else until they pulled up outside the gates of what looked like a mansion, not a school.

Victor rolled down the window and pressed a button.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youth." A voice said.

"Tell the Professor, Victor is here to see him."

He rolled up the window and waited for the wrought iron gates in front of them to open. She watched as his claw tips tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. The only sign he was even mildly nervous. She reached over and put her hand on his arm. He looked at it a second, and suddenly smiled that cat that ate the canary grin that meant he was up to something. She just grinned back.

The gates opened and he drove up the long winding drive. She could see children playing on a basketball court, in a soccer field below that, and older kids, almost adults lounging along balconies and terraces around the front of the house.

Victor stopped the car in front of an ivy covered portico, and turned off the ignition. He climbed out and walked around the car to help her out. She stood, and took his arm. Suddenly she was very glad he'd insisted she buy something to wear. She was more than a little intimidated by the massive oak doors in front of her.

They walked up the steps to the doors, and Victor knocked. It opened silently, and MaryCat had to bite back a giggle at the oriental girl clad all in bright yellow standing in front of them.

"Oh haillll no!" She said, violently, her gum shooting out of her mouth and landing on the ground in front of them. "Sheit, you made me lose my gum."

"Just tell Xavier I'm here." Victor said with only a faint growl.

"Either you're an idiot, or you didn't hear. The Professor is dead. Storm's in charge now."

"Then tell Ms. Monroe I'm here." This time he grinned at the girl, the same grin from the car. MaryCat didn't think the girl's skin could get any paler, but it did, and she could smell fear. She didn't know why, she knew he was up to mischief with that grin, she'd learned at least that much about him over the last few weeks.

"Ya know, Toothy, you're signing your death warrant, its your funeral." She turned and Victor led MaryCat into the luxurious entry hall behind the flash of yellow that streaked away from them. She trembled a little as she looked around. If she hadn't already been to his penthouse, she's have been petrified to touch anything.

She heard the rumbling and looked around, but the only thing she could see was a very sudden thunderstorm brewing outside the hall, and a loud woman's voice saying "Over my dead body."


	12. Chapter 12

MaryCat felt the rumble of his chuckle under her arm. She could hear the heated discussion down the hallway, and began to wonder if this was a good idea. The storm broke outside, and thunder boomed and lightning flashed. She glance out one of the windows, expecting to see children running, but they continued playing as if nothing was happening.

The girl in yellow came back, a new piece of gum in her mouth.

"Storm will see you, but no funny stuff." She said, and emphasized it with a pop.

"Not an issue, Firecracker, just came ta talk." He said and led MaryCat down the hallway to a large office. Seated behind a huge desk, her scent full of fear and rage, was the most beautiful woman MaryCat has ever seen. Her white hair was a stunning contrast to her milk chocolate skin, and her vivid blue eyes glared at Victor, hate and fear showing in every glance toward the door.

"I don't know what you want, Sabretooth, but say your piece and get out." She said, her voice cold as the winds whipping the trees outside.

"Didn't come ta talk ta you, Storm. Where's my good for nothin' brother?" Victor snapped. She could smell amusement at the woman's anger, and something else, faint but a definite attraction.

"What? Who are you..." A roar that nearly put Victor's to shame interrupted her, she let out a sigh, and closed her eyes.

The doors that the girl in yellow had closed behind them burst open and one actually fell off the hinges. MaryCat's first reaction was that there was no way anyone could miss the family resemblance. They had the same grey eyes, well the stranger's eyes had more green than steel, and he was shorter, but still well built.

"Bout time you showed up, Jimmy." Victor said with a chuckle. The other man just slid three very wicked looking blades out of his fists, with a rasping metal on metal sound. "None of that, Jimmy, we're here ta talk."

"I don't care why you're here, you're leaving in a body bag, bub." Even his voice reminded her of Victor.

"James, have I done anything? I just need ta talk ta you." Victor gently eased her behind him, and MaryCat watched as he held his hands out, claws retracted to show no hostility.

"Fuck you, and your whore, bub." She gasped. This man didn't even know her, how dare he make accusations, even if he was Victor's brother.

"That was over the line, Jimmy Boy, apologize to MaryCat. She didn't deserve it." Victor shook his finger at the one he called Jimmy, like a parent scolding a child.

MaryCat could smell the rage building inside both men, ready to explode. She put her own hurt feelings aside and stepped around Victor, right onto the line of fire between them. She was surprised to find she wasn't the only one there.

"Sugar, calm down. He ain't hurt anyone, and it sounds laik he knows somethin' bout your past. At least hear him out." The other girl's voice almost made MaryCat feel at home.

"Victor, you are the one that wanted me ta come along, don't let him provoke ya. I been called a hellofa lot worse the last few weeks." MaryCat said, placing a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down

Victor looked down at the hand that lay gently on his arm and nodded.

Xxxxxxxx

Her touch actually calmed him, and she was right, he'd let far worse insults pass over the last few weeks. He took a deep breath.

"James we need to talk."

"Stop calling me that." He could smell the rage and confusion radiating from his brother.

"Why, decided you don't like your name, James Logan Howlett. James. JIMMY BOY! Hell I know you said we're done, but ya can't even call me by my name, just Bub? And where the hell do you get off callin' your future sister-in-law a whore? Shit, you not only lost your mind ya lost all them damned manners I pounded inta your skull."

He could smell the rage fading slowly, and the confusion growing stronger, along with active curiosity.

"Least ya coulda done is invite me ta the wedding." Victor said, pointing to the ridiculously small diamond on Rogue's finger. "Hell, shoulda done it right, and put a real ring on her hand. Little piece of shit like that is for little boys who don't know what to do with a frail, and from tha smell of things, ya got that right at least. When's the cub due?"

He felt MaryCat stiffen, and smelled tears. She was going to have to get over her friends. He knew that the girls had been excited over the puny ring the boy had given Katie. He never understood why frails got excited about that shit, and as small as that ring was, it didn't say much about how the kid felt.

The ring was the male's way of expressing not only how he felt but how well he'd be able to provide for his mate and cubs. He looked down at the naked hand on his arm again. Something was really wrong. It was trembling, and her tears were cutting a wound across his chest.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice. Bub!" Jimmy sneered at him. He shook his head. MaryCat's ring was...MaryCat's ring wasn't...on her finger. What the hell? He'd pulled it out of the safe last night, he'd planned on putting it on her hand after she showed him her new outfit. Shit!

"Kitten, I'm sorry." He ignored everyone as he pulled her against his chest. "Its on the nightstand at home, you distracted me with that thong last night." He whispered against her hair. "As soon as we get home, I'll make it right."

"Its okay, Victor, I didn't really expect anything..." She whispered against his chest. He felt the low rumble in his chest, and somewhere in the back of his mind registered the incredulous expressions of the others in the room. They could just wait, his mate needed him. He stroked his fingers through her hair, purring softly to soothe her pain.

"Bullshit, of course I've got a ring for you, Darlin. After the last few weeks, and that delicious outfit last night, ya just couldn't expect me ta remember a small detail like that." She chuckled and he gave her another soft purr, as she turned her tear streaked face up at him, smiling

"Look at that, Sabretooth can purr." The firecracker was back.

"Shut up, Jubilee." Storm said, a tone of awe in her voice. He felt MaryCat's trembling ease. And glared at Jimmy and his frail like this was their fault.

"Don't look at me, Bub." Jimmy said. "You're on your own."

"I haven't always been, I used ta have a brother that gave a shit." Victor said with a bite. He didn't know if he could do this, looking at him. It was important for his mate, to know that if anything else, his brother would be able to protect her if anything happened to him, but could he forgive almost ninety years of pain, especially when his brother acted like he didn't even know what it was about.

"So what the hell did you do to screw that up, Bub?" Jimmy said, the insult clear in his tone on the last word

"What did I do? What did I do?" The only thing keeping him from flying across the room was his mate clinging to him. "I wasn't the one that brought the whole fuckin' Hand down on my wife and son. I wasn't the asshole that knew he was being followed, and told a good enough sob story ta get me outa my house so the bastards following him could slice my six year old son's throat, cut my pregnant wife open from throat to navel and just leave them for me to find."

He roared the last, the ashen color on Jimmy's face goading him on. "And then YOU had the balls ta blame me for that little cunt that was using you for Stryker all those years, keepin' an eye on you, reporting back to Stryker exactly what you were up too. You let that bastard pull your strings like a puppet."

"Victor, is this why you came? This could have waited..." He could smell her tears.

"Darlin, he had ta know what he did. So he can understand that I forgive him." He said the words softly.

"So that's what all of the shit with Weapon X was about, revenge for Esther and Thomas?" Everyone in the room but him was shocked by the whispered words.

"Logan?" Rogue looked at her mate, and Victor could tell, she was his mate, not just his wife.

"I remember what he's talkin' about. Victor? Why now?"

"I couldn't stand ta look at ya half the time. I blamed ya for what happened. I've been through some shit tha last few weeks, and realized it ain't your fault. I watched a young girl blamed by a whole town for something, until she took her own life ta stop tha pain, hers and her unborn child's. Death and I are old friends, sometimes as close as lovers, but this...it tore me up." Victor didn't even mind admitting the momentary weakness of the frail moment about Katie. It had, it made him realize he'd done the same thing, and that he needed to repair the damage.

Jimmy just looked at him, as he rubbed soothing circles in MaryCat's back. The only sound in the room were her wracking sobs over her friend.

"Does this have something to do with the girl?" Storm asked, indicating his mate in his arms.

"They were best friends.". He said softly. "The other girl, she was dating a guy, found out he was cheatin' on her after she found out about the baby, he killed himself wrapping his car around a tree drunk. Katie was blamed by the town for his death. She ended up drinkin' bad shine deliberately until it killed her." Storm actually nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Victor, I'm sorry...I've told you that before." Jimmy said.

"And this time, its forgiven. I know it wasn't deliberate, I know you didn't think they'd hurt my family ta get ta you, but they did. That was on them, and we wiped them from the face of the earth, but it didn't bring them back." He felt the itching pain behind his eyelids, and let the tears slip past his eyelashes. He felt her gentle touch, wiping them away, and held her closer.

"I know there's a whole lot of water under tha bridge, but I'm hopin' we can let bygones be bygones for one day. The wedding's Friday, and i'd like ya ta come. You're my only family, and I'd like ya there."

"I'll consider it." Jimmy just glared at him, and after all these years, it was the best Victor could hope for.

Victor released MaryCat and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a card. "The penthouse number's on the back. Call if you're comin, the mother-in-law will want ta know."

It was the frail that took it, and nodded at him. Frail, nothing, not by the smell. Little Stripes grew up, and he knew she was taking good care of his brother.

"We'll call ya." He took MaryCat's hand, and walked toward the door his brother still blocked. Jimmy moved out of the way and Victor and his mate walked slowly toward the front doors.

The first hurdle was down, now to deal with the fallout from the little shopping trip yesterday. He'd managed, between Herschel and himself, to keep the morning paper from her, but he wouldn't be able to control the swarming sharks from the press for long.

The feeding frenzy was in full swing, and the unflattering surveillance photos in this mornings paper, taken by the cameras at Saks had been bad, the headline worse. "Victor Creed to Marry Backwoods Hick?"

The implications in the article were disgusting and completely salacious and speculative. He and Herschel had laughed a little about the comments about a shotgun wedding, Victor even offered to loan him one. The rest, that she was pregnant, that she'd crawled into his bed to force him to marry her, the directly calling her 'a girl of loose morals, that Victor would be better off hiding in a tool shed back in the woods where she came from' had him seeing red.

His kitten didn't need such ugly comments. She certainly didn't need to know that news from hour home town had followed her to New York, and was the current fodder of every gossip columnist and tabloid in the city. Things were only getting worse, not better, with their retreat from West Virginia. He wanted to get the wedding over with, so he could just take her someplace where her past, and her friends past wasn't going to dog her footsteps.


End file.
